


Love Doesn't Discriminate Between the Sinners and the Saints

by soprano_tenor14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Canto Bight, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, General Hux - Freeform, Hux is a Big Virgin, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lots of Crying, Masturbation, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Original Character(s), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, References to Depression, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, The Finalizer, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vacation, Work, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_tenor14/pseuds/soprano_tenor14
Summary: Hux had no desire to temporarily leave his post aboard The Finalizer, much less meet someone on holiday and spark a romance.





	1. Finding Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, here we go! The idea for my first legitimate fic ever was conceived randomly one night during spring break, meant to be just a few chapters-- here we are now! Big thanks to my friends Rebecca, Cameron, and Haley for a crap ton of support! Lots of love to you guys. I have a lot of great ideas moving forward, so I'll definitely try to keep things updated. Title is from "Wait For It" by Lin-Manuel Miranda.
> 
> This first chapter here is pretty short, sorry y'all!

_SNAP_

“Stars! Fuck,” Hux exclaimed under his breath. After nearly fifteen minutes of fiddling with, bending, and chewing on the small plastic straw, it brashly gave way, smacking against the General’s pale skin. He quickly glanced around, making completely sure no one had seen him dazing off. Similar to ten minutes ago, no one was around. Not that he minded. His only company were the twinkling lights and the lush gardens of his host’s extravagant home. The suns gently set beyond the horizon, and in their place, the faint glow of penthouses and casinos in the distance.

Readjusting and recomposing himself, Hux gathered his split straw and finished drink and headed towards a more populated area of the party. It had gotten to be rather late, and many of the resident servers had promised themselves to the more crowded indoor areas of the party.

Treading cautiously, ensuring he wouldn’t intrude upon any other parties’ conversations, the General still managed to maintain his proud, imposing image. Snaking through the heaps of dancing, mingling, and drinking party goers, Hux managed to feel somewhat under dressed. The host had neglected to mention on the invitation that glitter was to be bathed in prior to arrival.

However, under the bright white and yellow lights, Hux’s ginger locks ignited like a fire, unknowingly commanding attention, though none was supplied. His emerald green eyes darted around the room, glowing like lanterns as he begrudgingly searched for an empty corner in which to settle down.

“Occupied,” Hux said through gritted teeth. He took a deep exhale and rolled his eyes as he turned on his heel, away from the couple practically making love in the corner. “This is a fine establishment. An artistic event. Lovely property, lovely band. Certainly not lovely people.” Tossing his rubbish into a nearby bin, Hux held his hands behind his back, grit his teeth, and strolled back out to the gardens, his only quiet refuge within this sleepless town.

Canto Bight was Hux’s last choice for his yearly vacation, if he were to be honest. Not that he had taken advantage of his earned vacation for at least five years. He tried to avoid leaving his post on The Finalizer if at all possible; He had dedicated his life to the First Order, and nothing had stood in his way. That is, until Captain Phasma had insisted he take the week to himself. So, there he was, dropped on Canto Bight, The Finalizer’s next stop. Hux insisted he meet with the weapons dealers to ensure his men were receiving only the finest artillery, but Kylo Ren refused, claiming the job for himself. Lord Ren truthfully made Hux’s life a million times more difficult. If one good thing came out of this trip, it would be getting Kylo out of his hair for a week.

Phasma wasn’t heartless, she knew that she would have to persuade Hux into abandoning his post, even if just for a week. Only the finest living arrangements were made for the commanding General, of course-- penthouse living quarters (the furthest away from casinos as possible) and a chauffeur. Hux knew he wouldn’t be getting out much, so he paid off the chauffeur for his troubles and simply walked where he needed to go. Often times, he found himself in his room, reading through his plans again and again, trying to fill the void that no work had left behind. Perusing the ranks of troops listed on his tablet, keeping tabs on their progress.

Seeing a particularly young, defiant new recruit had caused Phasma some trouble earlier in the day, Hux composed a note within his file.

_Gen. Hux- Obstinence. Punishment come my return._

Pleased with the power he possessed, Hux’s eye twinkled ominously, relishing in his accomplishments. He had worked tirelessly developing the most rigorous (some may say inhumane) training methods for the First Order, ensuring obedience and diligence from his troops. He was a man that lusted after control, like a drug.

The tablet binged, quickly snapping him out of his stupor. Hux glanced at the bright screen and sighed begrudgingly. Phasma.

_Cpt. Phasma- Hux, I’m not kidding, get out of your goddamn room and stay off of the tablet._

Shit. Figuring there was no point in argument, Hux cleaned himself up and headed reluctantly for the city. He walked to the bar, had drinks, but found that the average, social setting was not for him. Lounging outside by the lavish pools and glittering sunbathing chairs was definitely a no, leaving him mostly isolated in his room.

On his last night in the city, having been stupidly bored his whole vacation, Hux attended an outdoor garden lights show at the invitation of one of the richest weapons dealers in Canto Bight. It seemed promising enough… The cool, nighttime air, drinks, and gorgeous lights encasing the most exotic plant life. It gave Hux goosebumps just imagining it. Maybe this trip won’t be such a waste after all. However, when the hosts simply flicked on the lights and immediately gestured everyone inside for drinks and dancing, Hux kicked himself for letting his guard down. After all, what else should he have expected from filthy, rich men on a casino-ridden planet?

Pacing through the gardens, hedge walls high and mighty, decorated with twinkling, living light creatures, the General was separated from the rowdy party just on the other side. With a deep exhale, Hux rubbed his eyes and crossed the arching bridge over a crystal clear stream, leading to a small island. He peeled his lavish coat, black as night and adorned with golden swirls, from his slender, yet muscular body, and hung it over the back of a golden bench. Tenderly taking a seat, making sure not to maim the craftsmanship of the gorgeous bench, he adjusted the sleeves of his pristine white shirt. Exhausted from the painfully loud music, steamy rooms, and his constant burden of duty to the First Order, the General inhaled deeply, enjoying the crisp nighttime air and quiet sanctuary he had found. After almost an hour, he stood, pacing about the island, taking in the raw beauty surrounding him.

This. This could not be found on board a ship. Locked up in minimalistic, dark, lonely chambers. It would all be gone tomorrow. Hux’s eyes widened, his realization striking him. He took large steps forward, in an anxious attempt to take in as much of his surroundings as possible. His eyes, sparkling with the lights, danced across the towering hedges and the smooth marble floors, gawking in astoundment at every shadow left by the blessed lights.

Circles, orbs, swirls, endless designs. Here for him. Hux could never forget this feeling. He found himself smiling; He didn’t feel empty, cold, or alone. His lifetime of isolation, darkness, and pain had begun to fade. Warmth, passion, and happiness exuded from his surr-

“Hello?” Hux nearly collapsed against the pole of the canopy above him. He leaned, unable to regain his footing. Had he been seen? He hastily reclaimed his seat on the bench and stared into his hands, as if the lights -- his lights -- couldn’t be any more insignificant.

“Is anyone there?”

A woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Kendall  
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


	2. Fire Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A woman? Damn, I was hoping for more glitter. ;)

Panicked, the General quickly regained his composure; He wouldn’t dare let anyone catch him off guard. He quickly crossed his legs and draped his arm across the bench, pretending to admire the craftsmanship. If he were to be caught in this situation, at least the invader wouldn’t think he was actually enjoying himself. Hux heard the clacking of heels against the polished marble floors as the woman approached. He darted his eyes up, not moving his head, and noticed her shadow, curvaceous and expanding in size as she grew nearer.

“Stars,” Hux thought at his first sight of her. The girl emerged from around the corner and her eyes grew wide, engulfing the beauty of the gardens; Not noticing his presence. She was entrancing. Pale lavender skin nearly glowed beneath her golden locks, brightening the space surrounding them almost as much as the illuminating lights of the greenery. Keeping close to the hedge walls, the girl ran her hands along them, chuckling as the soft leaves tickled her skin.

A small light creature emerged from its place in the garden and flew around her face, leaving the girl spinning in circles, following its moves. The light twinkled and softly placed itself upon the plush strap of the girl’s dress. She smiled ecstatically as more creatures followed, placing themselves all around her figure, igniting the deep wine fabric into a fiery dance of twinkling illumination. She spun around, her mermaid cut dress flaring at the knees, the faux flames licking at the cool air as her bright green eyes shone in the night.

Hux was breathless. He had never witnessed such majesty. He leaned forward on the bench, in awe of the beauty surrounding him.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t even notice you were here,” the girl said, slightly out of breath. She had stopped spinning and the creatures were swiftly returning to their foliage. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a step towards Hux.

Almost as quickly as his breath was stolen from him, Hux stood, as if to honor royalty. “No, it is my fault. Foolish of me t-to want to keep this majesty to myself,” he said, gesturing to the gardens surrounding them. The girl stepped back, unsure as to whether or not she had aggravated him. “Would you, ehm… Would you care to join me, miss?” he said, outstretching a wavering hand.

She smiled, the most dazzling smile he had ever laid eyes upon, and hiked up her skirt slightly to cross the bridge between the two. Hux moved towards the edge of the island to meet her and took her hand, supporting her and she stepped under the canopy, onto the island. “What is your name?” Hux asked, leading her to the center of the island.

“Maranai. And yours?”

He paused, thinking. Should he reveal himself? Reveal his power? Hux sucked in a breath as he forced the word out, leaving himself vulnerable.

“Armitage.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Armitage,” the girl said with a nod. “A-are you alright?” Maranai asked, noticing his shaking hands and tensed muscles.

“Y-yes, I’m fine. I just… don’t get out much, you could say,” Hux responded, trying to breathe deeply. His stature, at 6’3” completely engulfed hers. Yet, he felt safe. Comfortable, even. Enough to share his first name, a name that not even Commander Ren or Captain Phasma had heard leave his lips.

Maranai placed a hand on his shoulder and walked past him, her hips swaying elegantly as her flattering gown kissed ever so lightly upon the floor behind her. “I don’t get out much either. Tonight’s my last night in the city before my ship comes to steal me again,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Do you live here?”

Hux mimicked her steps, following her like a lost puppy. “Goodness, no. My ship is coming to reclaim me tomorrow as well. Canto Bight does seem to be a popular vacation destination, after all,” he said, trying to hide his hatred for the constant partying nature of the city.

“You hate it here, don’t you?”

Hux’s eyebrows furrowed and his hands nervously moved to his front, wringing together. “I-I don’t know why you would say that… It’s quite beautiful, and every-”

Maranai crossed to Hux and placed her hands upon his toned arms, chuckling, “I’m only kidding, okay?” Hux chuckled with relief. “Seriously, why else would you be out here, alone, away from the party? You’re different, Armitage. I respect that.”

Noticing the lack of space between the two, Hux panicked and moved away briskly, reclaiming his coat from the bench. He would have loved to get closer to her, but she likely didn’t reciprocate those feelings. If someone had seen them together, acting with false affection, he wouldn’t be able to regain his pride. He continued creating scenarios in which this would happen, bringing himself into a sweat.

“Armitage?”

Not accustomed to be regarded by his first name, Hux paid no mind, continuing his anxious panic.

“Armitage!” Maranai, repeated, placing a hand on his arm.

“Yes?” Hux responded suddenly, spinning around. He had zoned off, yet again.

“If you want me to leave you alone, you can just ask. I’ve called your name several times…”

“Oh, no, I’m terribly sorry. I was just… distracted,” Hux replied with a slight smile. His eyes met hers and she sighed, looking away, embarrassed. “May I, ehm… May I have this dance, Maranai?” he proposed, bravely bridging the gap between them, holding out a gentle hand. “I’m sure the both of us would very much regret not having an ounce of fun on our vacations.”

Maranai bashfully closed her eyes and smiled. “You may.”  
Hux led her to the center of the island, ever so gently, and took her waist. Maranai reached up to rest her hand on his shoulder as he delicately supported her small, lavender hand with his large, ivory one. The pair danced, not to music, but to their heartbeats, almost perfectly in sync. As they became more comfortable with each other, they grew closer, the heat of their bodies bringing them together in a dance of passion and joy.

Hand behind his back, Hux spun Maranai out, both giggling like children. She returned from her whirlwind, her back to him and head resting upon his strong chest. She closed her eyes and hummed happily as they swayed in perfect tandem. Hux, breathless, lightly squeezed her hands and admired her gorgeous features. He exhaled deeply as he kept her within his arms -- within his sanctuary.

Maranai opened her eyes and spun herself around to face Hux, both blushing happily. Their chests pressed together, and they held each other tightly. There was no place they would rather be. They remained close, Maranai’s head resting on Hux’s chest for what seemed like hours, swaying together. Fireworks boomed overhead and Maranai jumped. In response, Hux held her tighter, unsure if the cannons were an attack or not. The pair released tension as they realized it was in good fun, and Maranai tapped Hux’s chest to get his attention.

They watched the colorful sparks fly, pointing out their favorites and laughing together. Playfully, Maranai spun Hux out (something he had never experienced before), and he let out a surprised yelp as he came spinning back, laughing out loud. Maranai reached up and stroked the side of his face using her thumb. “Thank you, Armitage.”

“For what?” Hux placed his hands on her hips and they began to sway as the fireworks died down.  
“For making this trip one to remember, if only for just a few hours.” Maranai gazed up into Hux’s eyes, her gaze swiftly crossing his lips. Unsure of whether or not it was the appropriate time, she placed her head, once again, on his chest, and sighed contently.

Is this what love feels like? Hux had never felt this sensation. A giddy warmth growing from inside him, straining to break free. His eyes teared up and he held Maranai closer, never wanting to let go. Throughout his lifetime, he was only met with hatred, fear, and despair. Maranai was the end of that. Love was not completing a mission. Love was not claiming a new planet for the First Order. Love was not being left alone with empty promises to return.

Hux choked back his tears and lovingly stroked her hair, relishing her warmth and love as she purred fondly below him. He carefully leaned down, making sure not to disturb her, and placed a gentle kiss atop her head. Hux wasn’t sure how she would react, it just seemed all too natural to him.  
Maranai looked up with wide, lovestruck eyes, her face inches away from his. Hux let out a breathless chuckle, trying not to cry as their noses gently brushed. He reached up a careful hand and lovingly caressed her pale lavender face, feeling the soft, warm skin there.

For once in his life, everything was peaceful. Everything was perfect. Safe in their sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon, folks!
> 
> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


	3. Walk of Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much :*)  
> The story's gonna start getting heated, y'all, I can't wait for you to read on!

“Oi, you two!” a voice boomed, echoing throughout the gardens.

Instinctively, Hux swiftly moved away from Maranai, and regained his professional demeanor. He stood tall and with his nose in the air as he folded his hands behind his back curtly. “What seems to be the problem, sir?”  he asked, stiffly.

“Party’s over. What’re you two doin’ in ‘ere, eh? Restricted area!” The groundskeeper, a broad-shouldered, beat up alien hobbled closer to the island. Hux stepped forward and put out a poised hand to stop him.

“I,” Hux paused, choking on his words. He quickly glanced to Maranai, certain that what had to say was to hurt her. “I found this girl here, alone, in this restricted area. I was simply showing her how she is to treat authority. Respect and obedience. I understand it is not my place to do so, as I do not own this property, but I can assure you that she will be dealt with accordingly.” His eyes flicked to her once more, as she swallowed roughly, hurt swimming in her eyes. As if to discreetly calm her worried spirit, Hux grabbed her wrist, brushing the palm of her hand, and raised his eyebrows as they locked eyes. His lips pursed tightly and his nostrils flared in anger, yet his eyes exuded reassurance.

“Ah, yes. Well, ehm. Off you go now. Out!” the alien grumbled, turning on his heel and galumphing away, eyeing the two to ensure they didn’t linger.

Keeping up the facade, Hux roughly tugged Maranai by the wrist and briskly exited the garden, his boots roughly clacking on the floors. He led her to the front of the property, and beelined for a dark corner adjacent to the landowner’s fathier stables, swinging her around him as she let out a yelp.

“Armitage, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-,” Maranai choked out.

“Dea-” he stopped himself and paused. “D- don’t worry, it wasn’t real,” Hux assured. He looked around cautiously to see if there was anybody watching them. “I… I would never treat you like that,” he assured, tucking a golden strand of hair behind her ear and rubbing her arms. “I didn’t want either of us to get into a nasty situation. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Thank you,” she said, her voice trailing off. Maranai gazed down, now slightly intimidated by the man standing over her.

Sensing her discomfort, Hux placed a loving hand on the small of her back and began to lead her off the property. “Would you care to visit my penthouse? It would be my honor to treat you to  a meal. Homemade, I might add,” Hux said with a smile.

Maranai followed along, moving closer to his side, resting her head against his chest, and gazing up at him. “I would like that very much.”

Hux extended his arm to Maranai and the pair, together, continued down the sleek stone path towards the streets. Arm in arm, they traveled towards the towering penthouse in the distance, emitting an orange glow through its large windows. They passed shopping centers, windows bursting with bright lights, showcasing the most beautiful garments and jewelry. Hux and Maranai stopped and gawked at them together, captivated by the shining jewels and strands of gold woven into the fabric.

The pair took a slight detour through a nearby park, where a wine tasting was taking place. Stepping into the crowded event, its patrons not nearly as well dressed as Hux and Maranai, the two walked down the central path. Hux felt eyes settle on them and he tensed up. Would he be recognized?

“Armitage? Are you-” Maranai asked, placing a comforting hand on Hux’s bicep as they continued through the crowd at a slower pace.

“No, Maranai, are  _ you _ okay?” Hux said, eyes widening as he cut her off. He saw the way the men and even some of the women surrounding them stared at her. Disgraceful. If he had his way, each and every single one of those vile beings would be thrown in the prison cells of  _ The Finalizer _ and dealt with however he deemed worthy.

“Yes, I’m fine. We’re almost there anyway, right?” she replied. Maranai glanced over her shoulder, angrily acknowledging the patrons staring at them. “They won’t do anything. Not if I’m with you. They’re just jealous filth. Come on.”

Hux sighed warily with some relief, standing up straight and smiling slightly. A burst of warmth reverberated throughout his body as they moved closer to one another, and he began to lead Maranai once more. She placed her hand on his forearm and admired the decorative holographic lights twinkling overhead as they strolled through the park.

“Are you up for another drink?” Maranai suggested, elbowing Hux slightly as she gestured towards a tasting table, a selection of fine wines prominently displayed on quartz pedestals.

Hux put his hand up and shook his head slightly, indicating his decline. “No, thank you, I’ve had… quite enough tonight.”

Maranai raised her eyebrows. “You had one glass, didn’t you?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Hux chuckled. “I’ve never been the best at managing alcohol… Ah, yes, the penthouse is right around this corner and down the street, Maranai. Not much longer, I promise.” He placed a loving hand over hers, and squeezed slightly.

**~~~~~~**

“You know, I’m glad you didn’t keep that chauffeur you mentioned,” Maranai said thoughtfully as the two exited the garden and began down the last stretch of pavement.

Hux cocked a brow. “Why’s that? A hover car or limousine surely would have been more comfortable,” he posed, gesturing to her dress and heels.

“That much is true,” she giggled. “But had we been in a hover car or limousine for 10 minutes, we wouldn’t have encountered such a brilliant view! I also wouldn’t have had the opportunity to get closer to this striking gentleman.”

Hux’s pale cheeks flushed a bright red. He almost didn’t believe her kind words. He lovingly ran his thumb across the back of Maranai’s soft lavender skin. “I would not have had the opportunity to escort this captivating woman through the city. Just this way.” Hux gestured up a tall staircase, leading to the building’s entrance.

“Thank you, Armitage.” The pair continued up the stairs, letting out sighs of relief that they had almost reached their destination. About halfway up the staircase, Maranai began to lag, her legs not being able to keep up with Hux’s longer ones. “Armitage!”

“Excuse me, dearest,” Hux exclaimed, turning around and extending his hand to Maranai. “Just about ten more steps.”

“What did you just call me?”

Hux paused at the top of the stairs. Shit.

Nervously, Hux pulled his silky black handkerchief out of his coat pocket and lightly coughed into it. “Excuse me… I…. I called you dearest. Is that quite alright?”

Maranai placed her hands on Hux’s shoulders, sensing his panic. “Shhh… That is more than alright.” Their gazes locked and Hux smiled softly, processing what had just happened. “So, finally here! A twenty five minute walk that took an hour and twenty five minutes,” Maranai giggled.

“Ah, yes! Follow me, please,” Hux replied. He placed his hand in front of the lock sensor, awaiting confirmation. Following the flash of red from the scan, the doors of the penthouse slid open to reveal a large, yet surprisingly cozy living room. A grand fireplace stood as the centerpiece, bordered with gold and silver designs. Hux gestured for a wide-eyed Maranai to step inside and followed after her, raising his hand once more to lock the door. 

“I-it’s beautiful!” Maranai exclaimed, bounding across the room and running her hands along the intricate designs of the fireplace. She giddily ran to the largest window and exhaled in wonder. “Wow.”

Hux removed his coat and hung it up, then turned on his heel to walk to the window. Before he had the opportunity to take more than two steps, he stopped in his tracks. “It  _ is  _ beautiful.” His mouth widened slightly as he took in the view of an ecstatic Maranai admiring the entrancing city skyline. He slowly walked towards the window and began to remove his necktie. “In this whole week I’ve been here… I don’t know how I’ve never noticed this view.”

“Well, you have one more night to appreciate it, don’t you? We should eat here,” Maranai suggested, gesturing to the large open area on the floor in front of the window. “Like a picnic!”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Hux replied, cupping her cheek gently with his hand. “Oh, would you like something more comfortable to change into? I don’t have much besides my own garments, but I imagine they would be easier to sit on the floor in.”

“That would be lovely, thank you, Armitage.”

“You’re very welcome. There should be a spare shirt and some bottoms in the fresher, down this hallway and to the left. Feel free to help yourself to any supplies you may need in there, make yourself at home. I’ll get the food started, it should be nearly finished by the time you return.”

Without word, Maranai stretched up on her tiptoes and placed a lingering kiss on Hux’s cheek before she turned around and scampered down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


	4. At Last

Maranai, heart racing and cheeks flushing from her encounter with Hux, she quickly closed the fresher door behind her. Turning around to face the room, she was met with a pristine white floor, polished and perfect. The bathtub, at least ten feet wide, was decorated with black quartz and Hijarna designs, and resided against the furthest wall. Glancing around, Maranai noticed a plush seat with clothes draped neatly overtop. 

She removed her heels and shivered as her bare feet made contact with the cold floor. Crossing to the seat, Maranai combed her fingers through her hair and smiled as she recalled Hux doing the same as they watched the fireworks earlier. She picked up the midnight blue garment, raising it before her. Similar to the white shirt Hux was wearing, delicate buttons lined the front and the small breast pocket was adorned with golden swirls, like on his jacket.

Maranai removed her dress, bra, and tights, and began wrapping the oversized garment around her figure. Inhaling deeply, she smelled Hux’s clean, musky scent. She sighed, relishing in the immediate comfort she experienced. Fresh, with just a hint of cinnamon. Carefully buttoning up the shirt, Maranai smiled at the short ginger hair now sitting on her shoulder, lingering from the last time Hux had worn it. She carefully picked it off and let it drop to the floor. As the watched it descend, she continued to close the shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone.

As she worked on folding her own clothes, Maranai pondered some of Hux’s behavior earlier in the night. He seemed nervous-- no, paranoid at times. Hating to see him in such a state, Maranai decided to gently inquire about it over dinner. She desired to get closer to him, to be there for him. If not in the future, at least for the night.

Noticing no trousers present, Maranai kept on her undershorts, black, and cut just beneath her bottom. She gathered her silky dress, pooled at her feet, and other garments, then headed back to the living room to request a hanger.

“Armitage?” Maranai called, looking around for the strikingly tall man. She crossed in front of the large window once more and smiled at the area that he had set up on the ground for them to eat. A deep red blanket with gold accents (naturally), candles scattered around, and bubble water housed in fine wine glasses. Feeling like the luckiest girl in the galaxy, Maranai crossed towards where she guessed the kitchen would reside.

“Yes, in here! Just about finished,” he called back.

She rounded the corner to see Hux at the stove, stirring noodles into some type of oil based sauce. The sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up, exposing his toned forearms as he worked. Despite the steam and his inevitable hard effort in the kitchen, Hux’s hair still managed to remain slicked back-- uniform; neat and tidy.

Maranai set her belongings on the kitchen island and snuck up behind him, quietly. “So,” she said, wrapping her arms around his torso, causing him to jump slightly. “What has the chef prepared for this evening?”

Hux chuckled at the statement. “Well, only the finest dinner in Canto Bight, of course,” he replied, putting down his spoon and holding his hands tightly over hers.

“It looks delicious. I hope you don’t mind my asking, but do you have somewhere I could hang my things?” Maranai asked, gesturing to her items.

“Oh, yes, of course,” he replied, moving away from the stove to fetch them. “I’ll be right-- oh… my.” Hux  turned around to face Maranai for the first time since she returned and gasped at her appearance. “You look… very lovely.” Hux tried his best to compose himself, faltering slightly.

Maranai toyed bashfully with the long sleeves of the shirt and smiled. “Thank you, Armitage! You’re right, it is much more comfortable than my dress. My legs are a little cold though…”

Hux’s eyes danced around her figure, down to her legs. He sucked in a breath as he admired her toned legs and wide hips (just barely covered by the navy shirt). “I- I’ll light a fire in the fireplace before I return.” Hux fidgeted with his own shirt, feeling rather heated, his erection beginning to strain against his trousers. He shakily unbuttoned two buttons atop his shirt and fixed his hair, which had begun to fall into his face. “I hate to ask of you, but would you mind please serving the food while I put your things away? I would hate to make you hungry any longer.”

“It’s no problem. I’ll meet you out there.” Maranai winked at him and turned towards the stove.

Hux gathered her clothes and exited the kitchen, hazily wandering to the closet in the living room. He opened the small door and stepped inside, flicking on the light and closing the door, leaning his back against it. He was becoming more entranced with Maranai each time he laid eyes on her, and his mind was swimming with her image. He sunk slowly to the floor, taking a breather.

The past five years, Hux had been locked away on  _ The Finalizer _ , his life engulfed by the First Order-- serving Snoke, commanding weapons, blowing up entire planets, murdering innocent beings; All for the benefit of the cause. He had no time to even dream of romance. The thought of it frightened him. How would a romance affect his position? Hux, the commanding General of the most ruthless regime in the entire galaxy had an image to uphold; To appear soft in any way could completely taint the entire First Order. Thankfully, he had not been noticed earlier that night. The short time Hux and Maranai had together very well might be their last together. Hux intended to make the most of it. For her.

Hux shook his head and combed his fallen hair back with his fingers, attempting to clear his mind. Still, there, she lingered. With trembling hands, Hux reached for a hanger and carefully laid her dress over it. He ran his fingers over the fabric and closed his eyes, reminiscing about earlier that night. He inhaled, smelling her sweet scent of honey upon the garment, fondly remembering placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head as they danced.

He swallowed thickly as he grabbed an additional hanger and quickly hung her bra and tights over it, not wanting to invade  _ too  _ much of her privacy. Feeling his lingering erection, Hux reached down and adjusted himself through his trousers, groaning at the needed contact. 

“This is not the time,” he said under his breath with a small, exasperated grunt. Stars, he truthfully wished it would just go away.

Hux gathered the two hangers and looked around the small space for a spot for them to reside. In the center of the middle rack hung his elegant First Order greatcoat; black with silver accents decorating the sleeve. On the left arm the First Order’s logo was prominently displayed. 

Fearfully, Hux pushed the coat into the corner of the closet and placed Maranai’s garments in its place. He would have to remember to fetch her garments for her when she left--  he didn’t want her to think differently of him if she knew of his profession. 

Taking one last look at his rearrangement, Hux sunk his head and took a deep breath. He turned off the light and exited the closet, locking the door behind him. He perked up as he took steps away from the door, smelling the fragrant earthiness of Apokan silveroak. Kneeling in front of the blazing fireplace was none other than Maranai. She prodded the wood and the flames swelled pleasantly, filling the fireplace and warming the large room.

“Why, dearest, you shouldn’t have. I could have-” Hux started.

“Nonsense. Don’t mention it. A girl’s gotta get her hands dirty every once in a while, right?” Maranai said, moving to seat herself on the black leather couch.

Hux nodded, pleasantly surprised to have seen such independence and initiative. “Where did you get the lumber?”

“Oh, I put in an order on your tablet and a droid came and dropped it by. I, uh, hope that’s okay.”

“Of course, of course. A lovely selection as well. Apokan silveroak is my favorite,” Hux praised, walking to stand over Maranai. “Now, shall we?” Hux outstretched his hand, helping her up, and the pair settled in on the picnic blanket together.

“I wasn’t sure how hungry you were or how much cheese you wanted, so I just filled the bowl and put a lot of cheese on top! If we have extras we can always wrap it up and leave in in the fridge. Oh! I also wasn’t sure which napkins were okay to use, so I brought-”

Hux placed his index finger against Maranai’s soft lips to gently silence her banter. “Thank you, Maranai. It’s perfect.”

The pair locked eyes and time seemed to stop. Hux’s finger lingered against her soft lips as he gazed into her entrancing green eyes. They were highlighted with small flecks of gold and contrasted her purple skin beautifully. Hux couldn’t seem to look away, he was infatuated with becoming lost in her gaze. Maranai moved her hand to rest on top of his, atop the blanket. His pale white skin flushed pink, causing his bright green eyes to practically glow, emitting passion and love. She placed a gentle kiss against Hux’s finger, and he shivered. 

“We…” Hux paused. “Ah, I mean, are  _ you _ hungry?” he asked, shakily removing his finger from her lips.

Maranai didn’t answer for a moment, still captivated by Hux’s features. “Oh, yes, of course!”

Hux reached over to fetch the wine glasses and bowls of noodles, carefully passing one of each to Maranai. “Please, I hope you enjoy.”

Maranai took a forkful of noodles and began to eat. Having some trouble, she slurped the tails of the noodles thoughtlessly into her mouth. Hux chuckled, grabbing his own dinner and placing the bowl in his lap. “Oh shit. Sorry,” Maranai said, covering her mouth, wiping away the extra sauce.

“Don’t be sorry, it was quite… adorable,” Hux replied with a smirk.

“Have you ever tried doing that? It’s not the most polite thing to do, but it’s fun!” Maranai asked, placing her bowl down.

“Oh, no, I’ve never-”

“Try it, try it!” Maranai exclaimed excitedly, tapping Hux’s hand.

Hux gave in, picking up his bowl. “Alright, well, how do I do it?”

“Just start to eat them normally, then leave some out at the end. What’s left you just suck in your mouth!”

Hesitantly, Hux swirled the noodles on his fork, eyes darting up to look at Maranai. This is something he’d _ never  _ normally do, but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt if it meant hearing her laugh. Noodles hanging out of his mouth, Hux sucked in hard. They were quickly pulled into his mouth, but not before flicking up and smacking him in the nose, leaving some sauce there. Maranai broke into hysterical laughter, and Hux eventually joined in, nearly choking on his food. As they calmed down, they began eating normally, only slurping when the occasion called for it. 

“So, Armitage, what do you do for work?”

Fuck. Hux paused and looked up from his noodles, hesitant.

“Ah, yes. Well, I… I command and train recruits, essentially.”

“Interesting! For what?” Maranai asked, excitedly. She loved a man in uniform.

“That’s not important, really. Not very interesting, actually… What I’m interested in is what  _ you  _ do,” Hux said, calmly, trying to change the subject.

“Oh… well…” she gulped. “I’m a secretary of sorts. I sort through proposals and reports and move them along to the higher ups to sort further. Eliminates junk mail and saves time for the boss, you know?”

“I know very well. I don’t know what I would do if my team didn’t sort through my reports. I’m sure your boss appreciates you, Maranai.”

“I’d hope so, for all the shitty reports I comb through!” she said, laughing. “But probably not. Never met the guy. He’s a real pain in the ass from what I’ve heard.”

It was silent for a while. Hux pondered the subject, and there were many people upon  _ The Finalizer _ and beyond who served him that he had never even heard of. What did they all think of him, having never spoken with him? Perhaps he could make better effort to know what’s going on aboard the ship other than within his office and on the battlefield.

“About earlier… You seemed unnerved, Armitage. In the garden, the park… Anything you want to talk about?” Maranai questioned, carefully.

“Ah… You see… My profession holds me in a space where I must be formal and, well,  _ intense _ , most of the time. I haven’t taken a true vacation in five years, so I suppose I’m not used to being truly myself. I apologize if I made you at all uncomfortable, Maranai.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s alright. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No,” Hux said with a smile and a shake of his head. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“But I do sometimes.”

“Alright then… You can join me in a toast?” Hux suggested, raising his glass of bubble water.

“Sounds lovely,” Maranai agreed, raising hers as well.

Hux exhaled heavily, thankful to have changed course of conversation. “Here’s to…” He looked around them, searching for words. Maranai squeezed his hand, capturing their attention.

“Our sanctuary.”

**~~~~~~**

 

Hux gently let go of Maranai’s hand eliciting an upset whimper. He chuckled and stood, gathering their bowls and utensils. “I’ll go ahead and put these away for us. Would you like to sit in front of the fire?” Hux asked.

Maranai glanced at the clock, rubbing her eyes. 1 A.M.. “It’s one in the morning, do you want me to be going?” She began gathering their glasses and she and Hux, together, placed everything in the dishwasher.

“Nonsense, I’d hate for something to happen to you on your way home. You can stay the night if you like. Otherwise, I can ring transportation for you.”

“I… I would love to stay the night, Armitage.”

Hux smiled widely and led Maranai by the hand to the couch in front of the fireplace. Before sitting, he raised her hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle. “Thank you for allowing me to be your… host for the night, Maranai.”

“My… host?” Maranai raised an eyebrow.

Hux sat, and sunk into the couch, leaning against the left arm. “I mean… Well, you see...”

“I know what you mean, Armitage,” Maranai said with a chuckle. She sat down next to him and brought her legs up to lay on the other side of the couch. Hux draped his right arm over the back of the couch as Maranai snuggled into his chest, watching the fire glow.

Flustered that she would trust him enough to choose such an intimate position, Hux tensed for a moment. She moved her arms to wrap around his torso, resting one upon his right breast, feeling the muscle there. Hux gently removed his arm from the back of the couch and placed it carefully upon her stomach, making sure not to intrude upon or take advantage of her body. Maranai hummed happily at the presence of his hand and Hux fondly rubbed it around her stomach. She nuzzled gently into his chest to get his attention as she let out a small yawn.

“The fire is gorgeous. It reminds me of you, Armitage,” Maranai said sleepily.

Lost in the flames, Hux can’t seem to take his eyes off of their wild, flickering, tendrils. “Why’s that?” he asked with a dazed smile. He had completely let his guard down, something he had never expected to do. Slowly, awaiting her answer, Hux trailed his hand up Maranai’s arm to her head, where he began to run his fingers lovingly through her hair. “Maranai?”

Hux lifted his gaze from the dancing flames to check on Maranai. He looked down to find the girl sound asleep in his arms, snuggled comfortably into his chest. A gorgeous sight he never thought he would live to see. He let out a sigh and fondly admired the one he cared for most-- perhaps even loved. He had never truly known love in his life-- he imagine this is what it would feel like.

A strand of ginger hair fell down into Hux’s face as he gently stroked Maranai’s golden locks, his eyes wandering along the lines and signature features of her face. “A work of art. My Maranai,” Hux said, breathlessly. He raised his gaze to the dying flames once more, the single strand of unruly hair remaining fallen in front of his eyes. 

In the glowing embers, Hux envisioned he and Maranai in the gardens once more, dancing. Surrounded by the twinkling lights, shimmering in the leaves, as green as her eyes. He was lulled to sleep by the crackling of the fading fire and the gentle breathing of the one he was infatuated with, felt love for-- No.

Cared for. The one he cared and felt love for, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux Needs Hugs™
> 
> Next chapters coming soon, it may or may not get a lil scandalous ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


	5. Troubled Slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter here. A longer one is coming soon, lovelies!

_ “Armitage…” _

_ A whisper.  _

_ “Armitage,” another voice repeated, trailing off with a cry. _

Hux awoke with a start, flinching in his seat. Small beads of sweat pricked from his now ghostly pale skin as he yanked his hands off of the girl below him. His eyes frantically darted around the room as he grasped at his scalp and let out a pained whimper.

“Not again, not again…” Hux cried out under his breath. “No, no, please!” He braced himself against the couch, nails digging roughly into the leather. His backside lifted slightly off of the couch and Maranai, now lying peacefully over his lap, began to slip. Hux quickly caught her and steadied himself, breathing heavily, trying to ground himself in reality. 

The pair had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace, which was now dark with ash, the faintest glow of embers peeking through. With the early morning light barely washing through the windows, Hux looked down to Maranai, thankfully still at rest. The girl, now curled up, snuggling her face into his stomach, hummed happily as she continued her slumber. Hand still trembling from his panic, Hux brushed her hair out of her face and patted it back into place. Exhaling deeply, he laid his head back against the headrest of the couch and winced at his now splitting headache, seething from the pain.

_ 1:30 A.M. _

Carefully and quietly, Hux scooped Maranai up in his arms, heading towards his bedroom. Though he would likely not be able to enjoy the rest of his night, he wanted Maranai to remain peaceful as she rested, hopefully dreaming sweetly. He flicked on the hallway light as he passed, moving into his bedroom quickly, as to not disturb her. Hux crossed the large, mahogany floor to his king sized bed, and gently laid Maranai in the center. In her sleep, she re positioned herself to lie on her side, one arm out and one over her waist.

Forgetting his pain for a fleeting moment, Hux smiled. Maranai shivered slightly and he snapped out of his daze. He ran a comforting hand along the side of her leg and began to gently rest the silky black sheets over her curled up figure. Warm and content, the sleeping girl sighed and nuzzled into the softness of the pillow. Hux leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead, ruffling her hair lovingly. 

Upset to leave, but happy that his lady was now at ease, Hux slowly moved towards the door to take his place for the night-- On the couch where the pair once resided, arm in arm. Aided by the dim light from the hallway, Hux turned around once more, hand on the doorknob, and wistfully admired Maranai from afar. Each time he laid eyes on her, he dreaded the moment when he had to tear his gaze from her peaceful form. 

“Gorgeous,” Hux breathlessly whispered, smiling lightly. He carefully closed the door, leaving it open just a crack. A single stream of light entered the room, keeping Maranai company in his place. He attempted to push his hair out of his eyes as he made his way down the hallway, to no avail. With a sigh, he was bound for the terrace outdoors to gather materials to properly extinguish whatever remains were left of the fire. 

Curiously enough, Hux’s headache had come and gone. Since becoming commanding General, Hux experienced frequent night terrors, leaving him with splitting headaches, cold sweats, a pounding heart, and terrible paranoia. He had to admit, it was truly painful, both physically and mentally. Most of the time, he was often afraid of sleeping for fear of experiencing another terror. Snoke had told him numerous times that lack of sleep and night terrors every once in a while was a small price to pay, and he would get over it eventually.  Hux hadn’t gone to anyone seeking help, or even worried about it much. 

To be frank, he simply didn’t have the time. Serving the cause he believed in and following through with his destined fate was the most important thing to him-- even if that meant inflicting pain upon himself or others was required. Throughout his lifetime, Hux had experienced unimaginable strife. His mother died a whore, and he was raised by a father who neglected, abused, and refused love towards his son. Hux’s resentment towards almost all who surrounded him was unimaginable. Now in a position of power, he felt little regret for his brutal, inhumane actions over the years. His only trickle of remorse tortured him through his dreams, the one place he thought to be safe.

Trying not to acknowledge the fact that he would have to wake in four hours, Hux took his time scooping ashes over the humming embers, then pouring sand over top. To be fair, he could have simply pressed a button over top of the mantle to extinguish the flames immediately, but he preferred to do it by hand. Satisfied with his work, Hux resigned himself to the couch, lying down, hands resting on his stomach.

“A-Armitage?” a small voice inquired. Hux quickly sat up to see Maranai, sheet wrapped around her and hair mussed as she stood in the hallway.

“Dearest, is everything alright? Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m fine. Just… Are you sure you want me to stay here? In your bed?” Maranai asked, rubbing her eyes awake as she shuffled over to the couch.

Hux stood to meet her and pressed a hand against the small of her back, guiding her gently back to the bedroom. “I’m certain, Maranai. I wouldn’t have carried you to rest in my bed if I felt otherwise. Please, rest.” 

Maranai stopped in front of the door, not entering the bedroom. “I’m not terribly tired anymore… And I truly don’t want to take advantage of your kindness, Armitage. Are you-”

“Yes, positive. If you’re not to sleep again, let me at least keep my word.” Hux tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, tenderly. “You’re more than welcome to rest in my bed for the remainder of the night, and I would be more than happy to draw you a Nysillin bath to help ease your nerves. You’re going back to work soon, after all, I’m sure you’d love to relax once more. I’ll have transportation arranged for us in the morning. Please, don’t worry about a thing.”

“Thank you so much… You are truly the most amazing person I think I’ve ever met,” Maranai said, engulfing Hux in a tight hug, standing on her tiptoes. “A bath sounds fantastic. I’ve only heard wondrous things about Nysillin treatments!”

Hux smiled as he hugged her just as tightly. “Perfect. I’ll get that ready for you,” he said, placing a kiss on her hand.

“Lovely,” Maranai replied with a dreamy smile. She held his hand in hers and the two of them entered the lavish fresher. She took a seat on the plush bench across the room from the tub and watched as Hux fiddled with the large faucet, setting the temperature to a rejuvenating warmth. “How did you come across the Nysillin? It’s extremely rare… and expensive, I’d wager.”

“One of my, uh… Job benefits. I’m allotted one plant a year. I’ve had no use for their healing, so I’ve accumulated the bunch,” Hux replied, carefully lifting the bunch of delicate herbs from their container.

Maranai let out a gasp as Hux held them for her to view. “They’re more beautiful than I ever imagined...  Mmm… They smell divine,” she said as he dropped them into the bath. As they made contact with the surface of the water, the pale pink of the petals began to bleed throughout, causing the tub to be filled with the cloudy rose liquid as the soothing scent of the Nysillin wafted throughout the room.

Hux fished his hand through the water for a minute or so, immediately beginning to feel the effects of the healing herb. He sat on the seat surrounding the tub and let more of his arm sink into the bath. Though such a limited amount of contact with the substance, his muscles began to relax and his breathing became steady. He heard Maranai fidgeting on the other side of the room and chuckled at her eagerness through his tranquil state. He let out a sigh, overtaken by the pleasure that the bath of herbs provided and began to sink his arm deeper.

Realizing the overwhelming effects of the exceptional herb, Hux began shaking the wetness off his hand as he pulled his arm from the tub, regaining control of himself. “Magnificent. Your bath is-” Hux nearly lost his footing as he turned to face Maranai. He was met with her striking form, residing only halfway across the room-- completely nude.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


	6. Uncertain Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for *drum roll*...
> 
> Yes, here's your warning, there's SEXUAL CONTENT in this chapter! Enjoy, dear readers.

“Oh, fuck, Maranai!” Hux jumped in shock and spun around, averting his eyes from her bare form. “What in the world are you doing?” he asked, heart pounding.

Maranai crossed to stand closer to him, just off his shoulder. “Getting ready for our bath, Armitage…” she replied, coyly. She placed a hand on Hux’s shoulder and began to turn him around to face her. With some hesitation, he followed her direction and raised his gaze, struggling to resist the temptation to stare.  “Isn’t that what you want?”

Unsure of his position, Hux placed his hand over his mouth as he tentatively gave in looked over the woman standing in front of him. “I… Oh, I… I don’t know if now’s the right…” Hux trailed off as Maranai began to unbutton his dress shirt the rest of the way down. She groaned lightly in the back of her throat as his torso became exposed, and she carefully ran her hands along his toned chest. “Maranai, I-”

“Armitage, you’re absolutely stunning…” She held his shirt at the collar and slowly pulled it off, leaving Hux completely bare atop his body. Maranai rubbed up and down his arms slowly, savoring every inch of his pale, uncovered skin. She leaned into his chest, inhaling his scent, and placed a kiss upon the muscle of his breast.

Hux bit his lip, relishing in this pleasure that he had not yet experienced. Still, he was unsure of whether or not to say something. He had no doubts that he wanted her; Her affection, her love-- Her body. His thoughts raced through his mind as her hands continued wandering his body. This might be the only opportunity they have to do this. Should he? Is it the right time? They’d only just met… But they had an incredible connection. 

“Maranai, I…” Hux groaned as Maranai’s palm fleetingly brushed against his clothed erection. “I’ve never… I’ve never done anything like this,” he blurted out.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?” she suggested, nimble hands slinking down to his belt as she continued kissing and sucking along his chest.

“No, I mean, I’ve never… Maranai, I couldn’t.” Hux grabbed her hands, holding them in place. Her eyes wide, Maranai ceased her movement, as if she snapped out of a trance.

“I’m so sorry, Armitage… I shouldn’t have assumed. I feel… awful.”

“I understand, don’t worry.” Hux released her hands and picked his shirt up off the floor, folding it and placing it neatly upon the seat outside the tub. “I want you. Truthfully, I do. I just don’t feel like now is the right time for… All of that. I’m not ready. Please, understand,” he said in a softer tone, stroking away the single tear that fell down her face.

“I understand, I… Please forgive me. I promise I’ll never do anything like that again,” she pleaded. “I shouldn’t have done it in the first place. Just please, for-”

“I forgive you. Now, please, enjoy your bath. I’m going to go back to the living room and admire that captivating view until you’re done,” Hux replied, trying his best not to let his eyes wander downward.

“Armitage,” Maranai said, reaching out to hold both of his hands before he turned to exit.

“Yes, dearest?”

“If you’re comfortable with it… Will you stay here with me?” She nervously inhaled. “Maybe, if you like, you could bathe me. I understand if you don’t want to.”

Hux paused and sucked in a breath. “Well…” he reasoned, “I don’t see why not.” He figured this would be an appropriate step to take, though a voice in the back of his head insisted it was a bad idea. So long as he kept himself under control, everything should be fine. He had endured situations of much higher stakes where keeping his actions and emotions in check was pivotal. This should be no problem. Shrugging away his inhibitions, Hux smiled at her and led Maranai up into the tub. 

As she sunk down into the rosy water, she exclaimed happily as all of her muscles began to relax. “Oh, it’s divine!” Careful not to wet her hair, Maranai quickly tied it up into a bun before swimming around in the wide pool of warm elixr. 

Hux chuckled at her delight and placed his arm in the water as well, taking advantage of the comfort the warmth provided. He had to admit, she was ravishing. He would truly miss her come their depart in the morning.

“You know, I wasn’t lying when I said you were stunning,” Maranai reminded as she splashed him lightly.

“Oh, darling, you’re lucky I’m not wearing a shirt, or that would’ve put you in quite a mess,” Hux said, wagging a joking finger. Maranai chuckled and began to float on her back. Her lavender breasts peeked slightly above the water, contrasting beautifully with the pink. As they met the cold air, her nipples hardened, causing Hux to groan quietly as his cock began to pulse within his trousers. 

Maranai sloshed to the back wall of the tub, where she had to practically jump up to grab the body wash-- the bathroom was made for someone of Hux’s stature, not much shorter. Each time she jumped, her butt lifted above the confines of the cloudy water. Hux had tried his best to be respectful of her privacy, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to admire from afar. 

After a few attempts, Maranai retrieved the small bottle of soap; Vanilla cinnamon. “So  _ that’s  _ what makes you smell so delicious…” she teased, tapping the label. Slowly, she rose to stand in the water, exposing her naked form as she sauntered towards Hux, her arousal building.

Hux involuntarily bit his lip and held his breath as he took the bottle and undid the stopper, all the while admiring Maranai’s curves. “Fuck…” he said under his breath. “I… Stars, I-”

“It’s okay, Armitage. I don’t mind.” Now that he was sitting, Maranai stood a few inches taller than him giving him a perfect view of her body. His eyes followed her curves, relishing in the perfection of each slope, each round, each dip. Her breasts and hips, both rather large, perfectly complimented the other, and Hux had to restrain himself from leaning forward and completely devouring her. Her legs… Her perfect legs, he was entranced by them. He sucked in a breath as his eyes danced over her vulva, covered with a light coat of hair and tucked away between a gorgeous pair of thighs.

Hux let out a shaky breath as he poured some soap onto his palm, rubbing his hands together to create a lather. “W-Where would you like me to start?”

“My back, please,” Maranai instructed, sensing his interest and turning away from him. Carefully, she knelt on the small seat lining the inside of the tub, mirroring the one where Hux resided. 

With the utmost care, Hux applied the wash to her shoulders, trailing two soapy lines down either blade with his hand. He caressed her curves in small circles, savoring her passionate heat and velvety skin. As the lather began to grow larger, he wrapped his arms around to the front of her torso, distributing it to her sides, stomach, and hipbones. Maranai groaned happily as his hands massaged her body, adding a more relaxed, sexual pleasure to that provided from the bath.

“How is the bath treating you?” Hux asked, voice low and gravelly.

“Not as well as you are, Armitage,” she replied, not realizing how ridiculously out of character her statement was. She turned to face him, placing his hands on her hips once more. Hux’s eyes met hers, dark with lust as he ran his thumbs along her abdomen, just under her breasts. Maranai placed her hands over his and guided them down her body, over her hips, to cup her ass. Hux gave a dark smile as he began to spread the bubbles along her backside, kneading softly and squeezing every once in a while. As he became more captivated by the sensation, he became more aggressive with it, eliciting deep, alluring moans from Maranai. 

He had never experienced such a sensation, and was becoming increasingly entranced. Hux laid his head in the crook of her neck, placing light kisses there and trailing up to suck and nibble on her earlobe as he continued playing with her ass. Letting out breathy gasps and lifting her chin to grant him better access, Maranai took a hand to his hair and began lacing her fingers through it, becoming almost unable to control herself. With a muffled clunking sound, she lost balance, slipping off the seat, dropping to a knee as her other leg made its way towards the bottom of the tub. 

“Shit!” Hux exclaimed as he lunged to catch her, his right hand supporting her from below as his left arm hooked around her waist, supporting her back. Leaning away slightly, eyes wide, Maranai stared into Hux’s eyes, deepened with his desire. Carefully, Hux set her down as she readjusted herself on the seat, kneeling to face him, their eyes almost level and chests now meeting.

Maranai reached forward and cupped her hand around the side of Hux’s face as he braced himself against the edge of the tub. Noses brushing, the pair breathed heavily, in perfect tandem as they slipped closer together, ever so slowly.

Hux had never felt this way, for anyone at all. He cared for Maranai, felt his heart skip a beat each time he laid eyes upon her. He had  _ certainly _ never felt the desire to be with anyone sexually before her. This was what he wanted, but that didn’t matter. He was frightened. 

Frightened of hurting her. If they had sex, what would happen come morning when they had to part ways? What would happen to him? Fall in love? How would that affect his job? Snoke certainly wouldn’t approve.  _ Her _ job? Their lives? 

“Armitage, m-may I-” Maranai was cut off as Hux tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers, savoring the moment he thought was never to come. She sighed and sunk into his chest, water from the bath dripping onto his lap. Not caring, Hux placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Maranai parted her lips, inviting Hux to do the same, and she nibbled slightly on his lower lip, eliciting a low growl. 

Spurred on by her actions, Hux surged into the kiss as Maranai wrapped both of her arms around his neck, desperate for more. He tasted sweet, slightly tangy even, which she figured suited him perfectly. Water from her hands and arms trickled down Hux’s back, catching in his trousers, which he so desperately wished to remove. Maranai flicked her tongue experimentally across Hux’s lips, to which he granted access with a breathy moan. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths gently as the kiss became more heated, more carnal.

Hux practically tore Maranai’s hair out of her bun, causing the golden ringlets to fall elegantly down her back. “You are so fucking beautiful,” Hux said, parting lips for a moment, before quickly returning to his place. Maranai moaned sensually in response and broke the kiss, causing Hux to whimper in disappointment. 

His concerns were not well-founded, however, as he hissed and groaned animalistically when she moved down to suck and nibble on the sensitive skin of his neck. “Oh, fuck,” Hux said, tilting his head up to allow better access. Driven mad with desire, Hux undid his trousers and palmed himself through his underwear. He winced with pleasure and let out a loud moan, much to the delight of Maranai. Unable to control herself any longer, Maranai slipped out of the tub and straddled Hux, soapy water spilling everywhere as the rich scent of Nysillin and arousal began to mix.

Hux took in a sharp breath and gasped loudly. He broke their contact, practically throwing her off of him, and jumped to his feet. In his fervor, he stumbled to the opposite side of the room, gasping for air, eyes wild with disbelief. Quickly, he redid his pants and held his chest, heart racing.

Soaking wet, Maranai slipped back into the tub, not horrified at the mess she had made, but at Hux’s reaction. Was he uncomfortable with what they did? Was he upset about the mess? The two made unwavering eye contact as Maranai anxiously awaited, mouth agape, for Hux to speak. His eyebrows furrowed and he swallowed deeply, breathing shallowly, as if he were straining to hold back tears. Without word, Hux tore his gaze away and stormed out of the room, leaving the door ajar behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a big virgin y'all... No secks™ for this General (yet) ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, more to come soon after holiday! I thought I would leave you with a little cliffhanger.
> 
> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


	7. Shattered Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been SUPER busy! This is One Long Chapter Boi™
> 
> Warning: This chapter discusses self harm and hints at mental illness, so I apologize if this is uncomfortable or triggering for anyone in any way. Lots of love, dear readers! <3

Heart pounding and ears ringing, Hux rushed down the hallway, practically stumbling over himself along the way. He made a beeline for the closet in the living room, reaching for the key in his pocket, and fumbling with it as his hands shook. Shoving the key into the lock, he harshly opened the door and slammed it shut, sealing the lock behind him. 

Like a bullet, Hux ricocheted furiously around the space, searching for new clothes. Settling on a fresh pair of sweatpants and a light t-shirt, Hux quickly removed his soaked trousers and winced at them as he cast them onto the floor, ashamed of his actions from just moments before. He struck the door roughly with his fists in hurt and frustration, then rested his forehead against it, attempting to grapple with himself and rationalize the situation. 

“Nothing serious happened,” he attempted to convince himself. “No, that’s bullshit,” he said, pounding the door once more. Who was he trying to fool? He and Maranai had almost had sex, end of story. They had  _ kissed _ and  _ groped _ each other. Absolutely unacceptable. He wanted nothing more than to be lashed or burned for his actions. As General, he had responsibilities to punish others if they deserved it, yet he still felt his actions warranted the same treatment. He knew what he had to do. Shifting his gaze to his forearm, Hux exhaled sharply and ran his nails roughly along it without hesitation. He exclaimed from the burning sensation, arm beginning to blossom with red irritation and scratch marks. He had no other choice. This is what he knew. What he was taught, was he felt was right to do. 

Dissatisfied with the results of his attempted harm, Hux struck himself again, now receiving a sharp pain, drawing blood, as opposed to a dull, lingering burning sensation. He swallowed thickly and grit his teeth, suffering through the pain. Again, he scratched at the open wound, this time crying out desperately as he attacked the vulnerable flesh. Having no plan for what to do next, Hux paced the closet, allowing the blood to trickle freely down his arm.

While it lasted, his “personal encounter” with Maranai in the fresher was undoubtedly one of the most stupefying experiences he had ever encountered. Hux sighed as he recalled the pleasure he was faced with; Unlike anything he had felt before, literally and figuratively. Detesting himself for allowing his mind to ruminate in such a way, Hux turned his attention to his arm once more and squeezed, releasing more blood from the wound. He seethed at the sensation and held back a pained grunt.

Trained under Snoke, Hux was instructed that he was to punish himself if he was ever to consider performing an action that would distract him in any way from his duty as General of the First Order. The last time he had executed such actions was a few times at the beginning of his training, and no more. Suddenly, out of nowhere, five years later, this happens. He was weak.

The headache returned, stinging as Hux continued degrading and devaluing himself. He swept his hair out of his eyes and held it there, painfully digging his fingers into his scalp as he struggled to keep his emotions suppressed. Letting go of his physical tension, Hux sat and scooted himself into the corner, leaning against the wall, exhausted. Eyes closed, he tried to imagine what it would be like if nothing had ever happened. He would have finished another drink at the party. Briskly walked home. Taken a shower and packed his belongings, setting them by the door for the next morning. Gone to bed and left to return to duty. Alone.

Visions of Maranai entered his mind, infiltrating what could have been. His ideas of what would have happened, dull and lonely, were replaced with memories of the dreamlike reality. They danced, strolled through the city, ate a meal while admiring the city skyline… Fell asleep together. Hux knew what he was thinking was dishonorable and unsuitable, and continuing to envision such things could and  _ should _ result in a more severe punishment. He ran his thumb across the scratches and cuts on his forearm and exhaled deeply, a tear falling and mixing with the crusted blood.

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

“Armitage?”

Hux flinched at Maranai’s voice and shot his eyes towards the door. She was just on the other side, he knew. So close. He balled his fist and cautiously stood, hands trembling and legs wobbly, as if they were made of lead. Taking a wavering breath, Hux placed his injured arm behind his back, hiding it from her, and reached out the other to tentatively open the door.

He found Maranai on the other side, dressed in his shirt, yet again, but this time wearing an oversized pair of loungewear trousers. The two locked eyes, both speechless. Hux’s lips parted slightly as he was unsure of what to say, and he stood on his toes expectantly. Maranai brought her hands to her front and began to nervously fiddle with them, not wanting to overstep her boundaries once more and touch him in any way.

“Armitage, are you-- I’m sorry. I never should have followed through,” Maranai apologized, eyebrows knit with concern as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Hux took a step out of the closet and Maranai countered him, backing up and moving away. “I cleaned up the mess and organized everything the way back to how it was. I shouldn’t have stayed, I should have insisted I leave for the night. It’s my fault, and I know you’ll never be able to forgive me. You shouldn’t forgive me!”

“Maranai,” Hux said firmly, yet lightly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “It is  _ not _ your fault. I was the one who couldn’t control myself. It was I who was weak, disrespectful, and degenerate. Please, do not apologize for your actions.” It was his goal to make it appear as if nothing was wrong. Like he was fine. He would’ve liked to think he was doing a good job.

Maranai flinched and her muscles contracted as he rest his hands on her, but she slightly relaxed at the sound of his voice. Afraid to look him in the eyes, her gaze wandered downward and her eyes widened in panic at sight of his bloody forearm. “Armitage! Holy shit! What happened to you?” she exclaimed, breaking free of his grasp and grabbing his arm to get a closer look. She leaned over it, pulling his arm in closer to examine.

“Maranai, no, don’t do that. It’s nothing,” Hux attempted to reassure her, struggling slightly against her grip. As he pulled away, the palm of her hand brushed against the cut and he winced, groaning in pain.

“You  _ have  _ to get this cleaned up and wrapped. What happened, tell me,” she fussed, leading a reluctant Hux back into the fresher, now tidy and pristine,as promised. He stumbled on what to say and simply sat down on the plush seat in the corner, watching Maranai scamper around the space, frantically looking for supplies. Leaving cabinet doors open in her rush, she filled a large bowl with warm water and reclaimed the remaining Nysillin plants from their jar. She made her way across the room to Hux, supplies in hand.

Choking on his words as he attempted to maintain composure, Hux responded, “I… I scratched myself.” Maranai wet a washcloth and dipped it in the warm water, feeling the temperature. Content, she motioned for Hux to outstretch his arm, and laid the washcloth on top of the wound.

“Scratched yourself? On what?” She pulled out a portion of Nysillin along with the small piece of provided parchment with instructions.

“Myself.” Maranai glanced up from the parchment and cocked a brow, confused. “Maranai, I hurt myself. Purposefully.”

Her eyes widened in fear and regret. “Because of what happened?” She held her breath, waiting.

Knowing what she was thinking, Hux sat up straight and squeezed her hand. “What happened between us had something to do with it, yes. It sparked my panic. I told you, what happened was my fault, I take the blame. The rest of the reason why I did it was… My own problem.”

Unsure of what to say just yet, Maranai paused, mouth agape, and returned her focus to the parchment in order to clear her mind.

_ Nysillin Treatment Portions _

_ Spot treatment-   2 leaves _

_ One limb-  5 leaves _

_ Two - four limbs- 1 plant _

_ Full body- 2 plants _

Maranai curiously shifted her gaze to Hux once more. “Armitage…” He grunted lazily in response as he rubbed his forehead, hunched over his knees. “How much Nysillin did you use for the bath earlier?”

Hux looked to the jar and counted. “Four plants. Why?” Maranai showed Hux the parchment and he took in a sharp breath as he realized his mistake. “Oh, stars, Maranai! I can’t believe- Oh fuck... . Did it hurt you? Oh, Christ…  _ Did it hurt you? _ I’m so sorry,” he stammered in a guilty blabber, engulfing her in a tight hug. 

“No, I’m fine, I promise, calm down. But.. Would that explain… Our behavior earlier?"

Hux backed away from the hug, still holding her slightly. “That would be my guess. I’m truly sorry. I can’t believe that I would be so absent minded, much less fall under the influence of this… Drug,” Hux said, nose wrinkling at the mention of the Nysillin’s capabilities.

“It’s fine, it’s over. Done with,” Maranai assured, calming her nerves as she crushed the pink leaves and placed them under the towel on his arm. “With this, you should be cleaned and healed by morning. We’ll just leave this on for about ten more minutes.”

“Thank you,” Hux said, beginning to calm down as his pain was slowly stripped away. He tentatively placed a kiss on the top of her head and she held his hand as they waited.

“You’re fine. You don’t have to be afraid to touch me. I’m here for you.” She squeezed his hand, and Hux smiled in return.

“Maranai, may I ask you something?”

“Of course."

“Earlier, when you took off your clothes… Did you do that of your own free will?”

Maranai sucked in a breath as she attempted to recall her true intentions through the haze of the Nysillin reaction. “Yes, I did.”

“Did you have the intention of having sex with me?”

“I wanted to, but I could tell that you weren’t interested. We’ve only just met, after all, I knew it wasn’t the right time. I wanted to respect your space and not abuse your kindness and love.”

Hux’s muscles tightened at the word. Love.

“I wasn’t intending to have sex with you, honestly. I was taking my clothes off for the bath, I didn’t expect or intend to startle you either way. I heard you drop the Nysillin in the water and I started to smell it. I got carried away, too excited. I should have tried harder to resist the temptation. It just felt so… So… Irresistible.”

“I understand,” Hux replied, nodding his head solemnly. He ran his thumb across the back of her hand as she squeezed his. “I experienced the same. As I got closer to you and more exposed to its effects, I lost my control as well. I never should have. It’s very unlike me.”

“You always come back to that. Armitage, please be honest with me, I want to help you. Why did you hurt yourself?” Hux didn’t speak. “Armitage, please. It kills me to see you like this.”

Hux exhaled, preparing himself to be vulnerable. Shaking away his inhibitions, he made eye contact with her, and upon gazing into the eyes he so admired, Hux regained his motivation. “Earlier I had mentioned to you about my job. I train recruits. I am their leader, in a way. I train and observe them. When I see something isn’t right, I also have to punish them. Like I do for them, my leader does for me. Though, he makes it my responsibility now that I’m Sup-... A higher up.” Hux panicked at having almost revealed too much. “A-are you following, Maranai?”

“Yes. What do you mean by he makes it your responsibility?"

“ _ I _ am responsible for holding myself accountable for my actions. When I do something dishonorable it is my duty to punish myself-- A part of my job, you could say.”

“Armitage, no… That’s not right! What did you do that was so wrong that you thought you deserved to hurt yourself like this?”

_ I’m falling in love. _

Hux shook the thought from his head. He couldn’t. “That goes back to what I said even earlier. My profession holds me in high esteem, and it’s pivotal that I keep my reputation pristine. I feared that by losing control I would allow myself to relinquish that control again in the future. I was scared and ashamed of my actions, and punishing myself was the one thing I was taught to do in order to release my guilt.”

“That’s ridiculous! Not your feelings on sex, of course, but that your boss told you to hurt yourself! You should  _ never _ do that, it can lead to more dangerous things. Trust me, I know.” She faltered. Maranai’s eyes began to well with tears as Hux began to break down, lip quivering. Continuing to press the washcloth against his arm, Hux leaned over and cried into Maranai’s shoulder. Attempting to stay strong as she ran his words through her head over and over, she stroked his hair and whispered gentle words of comfort to him.

Hux had never fully realized the emotional trauma he had harbored until merely a minute ago. His life of pain was being shoved at him full force as he squeezed his eyes shut and began sobbing into Maranai’s shoulder. The last time he had cried was when he was a young boy, fourteen. Years and years of pent up suffering were flooding out, and Hux was too broken to care. He was a man with intense power, yet he felt like a prisoner. As time went on, his consciousness began to fade and his sobs died down as he focused on the sound of Maranai’s voice.

“Armitage, I am here for you,” Maranai assured, voice cracking through tears. She held him tightly, ruffling his hair lovingly as she cried, looking down at someone in a position she knew all too well. No one was ever there for her when she was broken. Maranai was determined to not let Hux suffer as she did. She continued, “It may seem like the end of the world, but it’s not. You are loved. Never forget that. I am here for you.”

**~~~~~~**

“Armitage, it’s time. Are you okay to get up?” Maranai asked, shifting in her seat as she scratched Hux’s head gently to wake him.

Hux sat up, eyes swollen and red, as he removed the soaked cloth from his arm and placed it atop the counter. “Yes, I-I’m fine. Thank you, Maranai.” His eyes widened at his arm, the blood and swelling nowhere to be found as the skin began to reform.

Maranai reached her arms out to him in a hug, squeezing slightly. “Does it feel better?” she asked as she helped him up, afraid he might be too weak to walk.

“Yes, much, thank you.”

Pleased that he was able to move quite well, she led him out of the fresher as she turned out the lights and closed the door behind her.

_ 2:45 AM _

“There’s still lots of time before morning, and you definitely need to sleep,” she said, making herself clear that Hux was her priority at the moment. “I remade the bed for you. Would you like me to stay, or move to the couch?” Maranai asked. Hux didn’t respond just yet, he held her hand and led her to the bed as he flicked off the light on the side table.

“Please stay with me,” he replied, sitting.

“Of course.”

The pair climbed under the covers and Maranai snuggled into Hux as they made themselves comfortable beneath the silky sheets. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved to rest her head just beneath his chin as she rubbed her hands comfortingly along his chest. “Thank you, Maranai. I… Don’t know what I would have done without you. Meeting you… It was fate. It must be.”

Maranai smiled and pulled her knees to her chest bashfully, causing Hux to grin softly. “I think so too,” she agreed, a twinkle in her eye. Slowly, the two brought their lips together into a tender kiss, lingering, with little movement. They simply enjoyed the presence and sentiment of the other. Passion was apparent as the two kissed softly and slowly, adoring the immersion with the person they cared so much for. 

Hux gently held the back of Maranai’s head as he drew her closer, their legs intertwining as their chests touched. She softly laced her fingers through Hux’s hair as he rubbed her back. The kiss deepened, and the pair gradually began to slow down. They broke apart slowly, feeling more fulfilled and more tranquil than ever. They kept close together, noses brushing as they inhaled and exhaled deeply, releasing tension and finding peace within themselves and one another.

“Goodnight, my Maranai,” Hux said, stroking her cheek and placing a kiss upon her forehead as he closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


	8. Ready or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing a lot more than I typically plan whoops! Ah, well, more content and character development for you guys, right? I hope you all are enjoying the story, I am certainly having a blast writing it! 
> 
> Yes, some sexual content in this chapter y'all oooooh ;)

Hux stirred awake as the wail of his morning alarm blared, the curtains beginning to remotely open to let light stream in. He reached an arm out from the warm refuge of the blanket and patted the clock until the infernal ringing ceased, allowing him to roll onto his back and take a breath in. With his eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight, Hux glanced down and admired the girl lying by his side as her eyelashes fluttered slightly. Maranai inhaled deeply as she began to wake, positioning her head into the crook of his arm.

“Good morning, dearest,” Hux said sleepily as he softly stroked her face, coaxing her awake. Her hand moved across his stomach as she rubbed her eyes and blinked the sleep away.

“Morning,” she smiled, looking up to place a gentle kiss on Hux’s lips. He accepted the kiss happily and patted her bed head away with a slight grin. “What time is it?” She moved her hand up to his chest and began contentedly tracing lazy swirls along the fabric of his shirt.

“Seven o’clock.” His smile faded and his hand froze as he held his breath. He had nearly forgotten. It was the morning he was to leave. “What time is your ship departing this morning?” he asked, anxiously. She stopped her movement and glanced up to him. It had slipped her mind as well.

“Hmm… I think I need to be back at twelve noon. You?”

“Eleven thirty.” He was relieved, if he were to be honest. It could have been a lot worse. Hux felt guilty about leaving her alone, but at least it would only be thirty minutes. He figured that they could exchange message codes before they left and keep in touch going forward from there. However, that didn’t stop him from becoming sentimental about their separation.

Hiding her disappointment, Maranai nodded and changed the subject. “I’ll make breakfast. I doubt it’ll be as good as your noodles, but it’s the least I can do to say thank you for last night.” She wasn’t the type to outwardly panic or reveal her emotions about a situation until the last minute. She knew that, without fail, she would act as if everything was normal up until the very moment Hux dropped her off at her terminal. Either she would break down in tears and fall into his arms, or storm off into the terminal and cry in the bathroom until she was forced to get on her ship. Until then, she would try to ignore how she felt— It always seemed to work out best that way.

“Thank you, darling. I’m going to shower and dress,” Hux replied, drawing back the blankets and sitting up, preparing to leave. “After breakfast we’ll stop by your residence and retrieve your belongings before we go. Does that sound like a plan?”

Maranai got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Hux’s neck from behind, pulling him back down onto the bed to lie on his back in her lap.. “Oh, you’re so formal all the time,” she teased. “It sounds perfect!” She giggled at Hux, his head sitting atop her thighs as she played with his hair, looking at him upside down.

Hux chuckled at her actions and sat up once more, placing his hands on her waist and drawing her in for yet another kiss, this time deep and playfully passionate. At this point, Hux was beginning to throw aside his cares of formalities when they were secured in this privacy. He intended to make the most of their time together. Maranai held the side of his face and placed another hand on his chest as he sat up on his knees, now towering over her as he deepened the kiss, beginning to slowly run his tongue along her lips.

“Whoa, and I thought for a moment that I could be the one in control,” she said breathily through kisses as his shadow covered the light coming from the window.

Hux rolled his eyes as he giggled slightly, breaking the kiss. Determined to get her back for that comment, he swept her hair over her right shoulder and peppered gentle, loving kisses up the side of her neck. Maranai chuckled and moaned in the back of her throat as his lips tickled her sensitive skin. He pulled away, but not before nipping at her collarbone and brushing light fingers over the small mark there. He stroked her chin lovingly before winking flirtatiously and exiting towards the fresher.

“Fair enough,” Maranai said to herself as she skirted her fingers around the side of her neck where he had kissed and sighed dreamily. She gathered herself and walked to the window to watch the sun rise over the city before heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

**~~~~~~**

Gooseflesh arose on Hux’s arms and a chill was sent throughout his body as he allowed cold water to run over his pale skin, awakening his senses with a start. He had always been one to take pleasure in a long, leisurely shower; Whenever he had the time, that is. He and Maranai had quite a while before they had to leave, so Hux figured this was an appropriate opportunity to take his time and enjoy himself-- He  _ was _ going to be on vacation for only four more hours, after all.

Turning the heat up to a comfortable temperature, Hux began to wash his hair, smoothing it out of his face as he so pleased. As he massaged the lather into his scalp, he began to recall the previous night and the time he had spent with Maranai in the morning. Yes, he would be returning to duty, but he believed that what Maranai said was true; He was loved, and she was there for him. He had no doubt about that. She had certainly changed his mind, even his entire viewpoint on his life thus far. Hux was determined to find a balance between his duty and their developing relationship. He cared for her too much to simply abandon her. There was hologram calling, messaging, and a yearly vacation available to them, after all. They could surely make it work.

The steam of the shower became thicker, and Hux inhaled deeply, his throat and sinuses becoming soothed. He retrieved his body wash from the shelf (that Maranai was too short to reach) and began to wash his arms and chest. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon began to trigger memories from their encounter in the bathtub, yet from a renewed perspective.

As he lathered up his chest, Hux recalled how Maranai had kissed and sucked along the muscle there, moving up to his neck, nibbling. He groaned at the thought of it. Memories continued to arise, and a newfound arousal was awakened within him. His cock began to harden as he envisioned how they had roughly kissed and how she ground into his lap, her wetness dampening his underwear. It was incredibly difficult for Hux to ignore his erection, freely exposed in the steamy air and begging to be touched. This was a need, a sensation that he had never felt. Yet, he was apprehensive as to whether or not he should grant himself the pleasure he so desired.

Hux began to wash his legs and groaned as his cock hardened fully, brushing against his abdomen as he knelt down. Unable to distract himself, he gave in. It seemed simple enough, really. He had only heard stories of masturbation, and Hux had convinced himself by now that it would only be beneficial if he were to go through with it. He sat on the seat on the corner of the tub and exhaled deeply as he touched himself for the first time, running a soapy hand along the underside of his erect penis.  

He inhaled sharply, having never experienced direct sexual contact in this manner before. He wrapped his hand around his length and slowly pumped up and down, moaning as he did so. In his mind’s eye, he replayed the moment Maranai had slid into his lap and continued with the scene as if it were reality.

She would grind down against his cock, and eventually Hux would push her off in order to remove his trousers and underwear. He would sit back down and outstretch his arms, inviting Maranai to ride him as he pumped himself, biting his lip in anticipation. She would straddle him and he would take her pert nipple into his mouth, sucking on the bud and groaning as she teasingly rubbed her wet pussy against his hard tip, moaning in his ear.

As he pleasured himself, his body surged with ecstacy, chills being sent throughout as he experimentally squeezed his dick, gasping from the sensation. He imagined Maranai sliding onto his length, claiming his virginity, and her tight walls squeezing his cock as she rocked back and forth and moaned for him. Hux felt his orgasm building as he continued to stroke himself, now more roughly. Precome began to leak down his cock, mixing with soap as he came closer to his release, merely seconds away. 

Hux envisioned Maranai’s walls clenching around him as she came, bouncing on top of him and screaming his name. The thought was enough to send him over the edge, and Hux came for the first time in his life, an obscene, moaning mess in the shower. He threw his head back as come spurted from his cock and ran down his hand, landing on his thighs. His face contorted in pleasure as he rode his high all the way down, bucking his hips desperately up into his hand. Panting and gasping for air, Hux quivered as he gradually began to bring himself down, slowly stroking himself as he shakily stood.

Utterly astounded at the experience, Hux made a note that he would certainly be engaging in this activity more frequently in the future. Allowing himself time to relax, Hux washed the come from his hands and  _ actually  _ cleansed his penis. He took his time finishing up in the shower and wrapped a plush towel around his waist as he began to ready himself for the day.

**~~~~~~**

Hux briskly entered the dining room, wishing to not keep Maranai waiting on him any longer. With perfect timing, he rounded the kitchen island and leaned on the counter next to where she stood to smoothly greet her. “It smells exquisite, my darling,” Hux expressed, crossing his ankles and reaching out to playfully pinch her arm with a cheesy grin. He was on cloud nine, and enjoying every second of it.

“Thank you, Armitage, I hope you like omelettes,” she said, plating the food and crossing to the table. She had set a place for each of them with Hux at the head of the table and a space for herself just off of his shoulder. Inhaling the savory scent of bacon and potatoes, Hux smiled and picked up his plate, mouth watering. He re-positioned his place setting so that he sat directly across from his lady, away from the head of the table. Maranai blushed at the gesture and thanked him as he pulled back her chair, allowing her to sit.

He slightly adjusted his styled hair as he made his way back to his seat. As he became comfortable, Maranai admired his appearance, formal and clean-- His uniform for work, she assumed. He wore a sturdy, heavy-duty black tunic, cinched at the waist with a thick belt, decorated with a silver buckle. Thick leather boots rose to his knees, a glossy shine defining the toe. As it was the evening before, his ginger locks were uniformly slicked back, parted down the side in a diagonal pattern. His face has been freshly shaved, and Maranai subconsciously hoped that she would get an opportunity to kiss the soft skin there once more before they left the penthouse.

“You look very dapper today,” she said, taking a bite of her omelette, the cheese dragging slightly.

Hux savored his first bite, the smoky bacon mingling with the fluffy eggs and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Thank you, Maranai. It feels good to be back in uniform, believe it or not. More importantly, however,” he said, reaching his hand across the table to sit atop hers. “Breakfast is delicious.” 

“I’m glad you like it! You certainly have more enthusiasm about work than I do, I’m dreading putting on my uniform, much less going back to work.”

“No, no, don’t get me wrong, of course I’d rather be here with you! I’m just trying to say it feels good to get back into routine. You see I-”

Maranai chuckled. “I know what you mean, Armitage. Don’t worry about explaining yourself.”

Hux sighed, realizing he was getting ahead of himself again. He responded, “Only you could know me so well,” before taking more bites of his breakfast. The pair ate in silence for the most part, simply enjoying each other’s company and occasionally stealing glances when the other wasn’t looking. As they finished eating, Hux excused himself to clean the dishes and Maranai decided to follow, taking a seat at the kitchen island. She had offered to help at least thrice, yet Hux insisted that she relax and leave the chores to him.

As he busied himself, Maranai couldn’t help admiring him, yet again. She glanced at the clock and small trickles of anxiety began to emerge from deep within her as she realized they only had an hour before they needed to leave. Dazed in her internal panic, she began tapping her foot and picking at her nails as she worried. What if he didn’t have access to hologram calling or messaging from his ship? Would they ever see each other again? Was the time they spent together, less than twenty four hours, simply meant to be a comfort to her broken soul, filling it with false love before she would be left trapped on a cold, dark ship for what would seem like an eternity?

“Maranai?”

She continued her panic, bubbling over, and too deep in to realize she was being called.

“Maranai!” Hux called once more, crossing to her chair and placing an arm around her. “Are you alright, dearest?” 

Maranai shuddered at his touch, awakening from her daze, slightly sweaty. “Y-yes, I’m fine. Just a little nervous to return, is all.” Hux frowned slightly and looked down, not responding. In an effort to take her mind off of her panic, he swooped her up bridal style and carried her towards the living room. Maranai giggled and kicked slightly in surprise, and he tried his best to keep his grip strong around her. As they reached the couch, Hux returned them to the spot they had fallen asleep the previous night, squishing down into the cushions. Maranai wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, giving Hux a playful Eskimo kiss before placing a light kiss upon his nose and resting her head on his shoulder.

He draped his arm over her knee and supported her back with the other, massaging it lightly. The pair rest for a moment, gazing out the window at the late morning sun. Reluctantly, Hux decided it was now or never in regards to discussing their departure. He gulped and took a deep breath before speaking. “On a rather serious note, however… I  _ will _ miss you. Very much.” No response. He reached his hand up from her legs and slowly began to play with her hair as he spoke. “Do you, by any chance, have access to hologram call-- Er, or  _ any _ type of wireless messaging on your ship?” Muscles tensed in anticipation, he stood by for her response, yet none came. 

Did she not hear him? Was she apprehensive as to whether or not she desired to continue their communication? These thoughts spun throughout Hux’s head as he waited in the silence. Maranai’s small body tensed, convulsing for a moment. “M-Maranai? Are you- Oh, my sweet…” She began to sob into his shoulder, and Hux drew her closer, squeezing her against his body. He knew this moment was to come at one point or another-- He had just hoped to put it off as long as possible. 

Maranai didn’t speak, yet Hux seemed to know her every thought. “Darling, this is not the end, I assure you. We will be able to call, to message… I will find time. I will do whatever is necessary to make time for you, I promise. We’ll find another time to meet in person again. It will happen. Don’t you worry. It will all work out.” As he spoke, Hux gently shushed her, stroking her hair and rocking back and forth as she curled up into a ball in his arms. He had never been in a position where comforting another was required, yet the small spark of humanity left within him lit the way.

Timidly, Maranai lifted her head, heavy with emotion, from the comfort of his shoulder and moved her face to mirror his. She sniffled, eyes red and puffy, and coughed from lack of air. “Breathe, love. I need you to breathe for me.” Maranai took in a shaky breath through her mouth, closing her eyes as she did so. Hux reached up and tenderly wiped her eyes with his thumb and pressed his forehead to hers as they breathed deeply, calming each other down. The pair relaxed in silence for a moment before Maranai spoke.

“I do. I-I’m able to call. Hologram and message. Can we exchange codes before we leave?”

Hux kissed her forehead, damp with salty tears, and looked her in the eyes, shining a bright emerald through the swollen redness. “Of course, anything.” He paused and groaned in disappointment as he caught sight of the wall clock over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, but it’s time.” Maranai took a hold of one of his hands with both of hers and squeezed tightly as Hux fought back his own tears. “I have all of my things already packed, so we just need to stop by your residence. We’ll still have the time together in the car, and some time at your place, if we’re lucky. Are you ready?”

Maranai gulped. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to leave you.” Hux sputtered slightly as a tear made its way down his face, and he hugged Maranai’s head to his chest, relaxing in peace and privacy one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things happening in the next chapter, stay tuned!
> 
> Kudos and comments cure my depression (Translation: Please leave kudos and comments because I am an insecure bean who loves interacting with readers!)
> 
> Lots of love :) <3


	9. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for... Big reveal in this chapter, folks! I've dreaded writing this ever since my first outline for the story, and here we are, it's the day it happened *lots of crying emojis*. Enjoy, dear readers!
> 
> Thank you so much for keeping up with this fic, I'm glad that so many of you are loving it :)

“You’re joking, ” Hux said, sneering in disgust at the dilapidated living quarters that Maranai's work had provided her with.

“Swear I’m not kidding” Maranai said as she began to pack her clothes. Hux stared, mouth agape, through the door of the small hovel that she had opened. He walked in, ducking his head as he crossed under the doorframe and stepped to the center of the single-roomed dwelling. Hux wrinkled his nose in disgust as he caught whiff of a sour aroma, likely mold growing on the dingy, peeling walls. 

“One vacation a year, this is what I get. Can’t all be bad, at least I’ve got privacy,” she shrugged as she opened the window in the corner, revealing a cracked stone wall and some weeds. “I’d say  _ this _ rivals the beauty of even your penthouse’s beautiful view, Armitage.” Hux smiled at the joke and took a seat on the small futon against the wall. 

“Do you need any help packing, darling?” he offered.

She paused, turning her head to glance at Hux. “Uh, no. No, I’m fine. Thank you though.” Turning her back to Hux, Maranai quickly shoved some garments into her bag and zipped it shut, leaving a pair of grey slacks, a button down, and black knee high boots draped over the edge of the couch. The underclothes for her uniform, he supposed. He sat back, finding himself to be surprisingly comfortable as he settled into the drab futon. “So, Armitage, we have about twenty minutes before we have to leave… Anything you had in mind to pass the time?” 

Hux raised an eyebrow and smirked mischievously as Maranai cocked her head playfully and bit her lip. “I might have a few ideas. Come, dearest.” He outstretched an arm and Maranai came trotting over, holding his hand, and sat on his knee. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, smiling into the kiss. He sighed in relief as they connected, never wanting to forget the feeling of her lips against his. Maranai swung her legs over Hux’s lap and he supported her by placing a hand on her upper thigh. She held his face with both hands, giggling as he ran his fingers along the soft skin of her thigh.

Hoisting her over, Hux laid Maranai down on her back and slid on top of her, continuing the kiss. She held his neck, bringing them even closer together as their tongues began to explore each others’ lips. Ensuring nothing too indecent occurred, Hux made sure to keep his hips raised, though he so desperately wished to grind down and grant friction to his growing erection. He brushed her hair to the side and playfully nibbled on her earlobe, gaining a small squeak from her lips. She bared her neck and Hux groaned as he began to lick and suck along it, leaving small marks and deep purple bruises along her lavender skin.

Maranai ran her nails along Hux’s clothed back as she moaned, resisting the urge to muss his styled hair. Hux’s rate of breathing increased as he pushed her collar aside and began to nip at her collar bone, just above her breast. Oh, how he longed to reach just slightly lower and suck on her breast, offering her the smallest bit of pleasure that he could without taking it too far. Shaking the thought from his mind, Hux simply brought his hand up to cup her breast, and found himself becoming more aggressive with his movements. Maranai gasped as he increased his intensity, sucking multiple bruises and leaving small, indented bite marks as he clutched greedily at her chest.

“A-Armitage,” Maranai said softly, through breathy moans.

“Yes, say my name, love,” Hux growled as he tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. He had become so worked up that he began to lose control as he longed to explore her body further.

“Armitage, seriously,” she said, placing her hands against his chest.

He shot himself backwards, raising his hands away from her as he sat up on her hips. Had he taken it too far? “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, I was enjoying myself... I just have to get dressed,” she said, tucking a messy strand of hair behind her ear as she giggled, flushed from her excitement. She gestured to the clock and Hux chuckled in relief as he climbed off of her. He grabbed her clothes from the couch and sat next to her as she rose, sitting on her knees.

“Yes, of course. May I?” Hux asked, slightly flustered as he ran his fingers along her collar.

“Please.” 

Hux began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing-- His shirt. Lingering slightly at each button, he flicked his eyes up to meet hers, winking sarcastically. She smiled cheesily, sticking her tongue out in response. Without any more games, Hux finished undoing the buttons and Maranai shrugged the garment off, leaving her completely bare atop her body. Out of respect, he didn’t allow his eyes to wander down her figure. He was truly more entranced by the shine in her eyes, that emerald gleam he had come to adore.

“Here. Thank you for letting me borrow it, Armitage,” Maranai said, handing Hux his shirt. He looked down at it and shook his head slightly. He held her hands tenderly and lightly pushed it back towards her.

“Keep it. It’ll be something to remember me by. When we meet again, then you can give it back to me.” Tears welling in her eyes, Maranai folded the shirt and placed it aside. Letting out a small cry, she wrapped her arms around Hux’s shoulders, engulfing him in a hug. He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her cheek lightly, putting her at ease.

**~~~~~~**

Luggage in hand, the pair climbed into the compact, private black hover car that had been hailed for them. Hux held the door for Maranai as he carried her bag with the other hand, admiring her golden locks that blew softly in the wind. As she slid into the car, he followed, closing the door and leaning against the window, glancing wistfully at the gloomy skies surrounding them. Maranai laid her head against his shoulder and laced her fingers in his, squeezing comfortingly.

Hux knew the conversation that he had to have with Maranai wouldn’t make either one of them feel any better, but it was essential. As much as he detested the thought of abandoning his true feelings for her at the request of his professional image, he had to draw the line somewhere. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and remained there, nuzzling his nose into her hair as he pondered how to initiate the dreaded discussion.

“Maranai,” Hux started, lifting his head and sitting up slightly. She hummed in response as she cuddled into his side, not realizing his worried features. He knit his eyebrows as he struggled to begin. “It’s quite important I tell you something.”

“What is it?” she asked. She sat up and held both of his hands in hers, her expression puzzled.

“As much as I hate that I have to do so… I… Shit. I don’t know how to put it…” he trailed off. “When we get to the station, we’ll be in the presence of my ship, as you know. I told you that because of my position, I am held in high esteem, yes?” As he spoke, Hux realized what an arrogant asshole he sounded like.

“Yes… I know how it is, you don’t have to explain. You can’t sacrifice your image for me. I understand, Armitage. Don’t stress. You worry too much, darling.” She pinched his collar and placed a light kiss upon his lips, causing him to smile.

“Thank you for understanding.” He tenderly kissed her back and caressed her cheek lovingly, savoring her warmth in their final intimate moments together. The hover car pulled up into the drop off area for Terminal A, and the pair sighed in disappointment. “What terminal are you taking off from?” he asked, anxiously hoping for the best.

“Terminal A,” she replied, examining her ticket, then quickly shoving it into her pocket. “You?”

Hux smiled brightly and exhaled deeply, surging with relief. “Terminal A.” Maranai squeezed his hand excitedly as she went on and on about how fortunate they were. Hux thanked the driver and nodded respectfully, then claimed their bags and held the door open as his lady climbed out. Side by side, the pair entered the terminal. They occasionally brushed shoulders, quickly jerking away at the contact. Hux wanted nothing more than to have her on his arm, showing off how lucky he was to have a lady as astounding as Maranai. 

His heart ached as he began to anticipate his emotions overcoming him as he said goodbye through the viewing window of  _ The Finalizer. _ Would she cry for him? He knew that he would have to restrain himself as he faced his colleagues and troops, and he hated it. Though she wouldn’t know, he felt as if to do that would be disrespectful to Maranai. His jaw tightened and he balled his fists, lip quivering as he attempted to hold back his tears to the best of his ability. It was one thing to be seen in public with a woman, but it was something completely different to be seen crying, especially in a setting where it was so likely he would be recognized.

Hux chose a bench towards the outer wall of the terminal in hopes of drawing attention away from the two of them. If he was lucky, they would be hidden enough so that he could steal a peck upon her hand. The pair sat, placing their bags down and waited, mostly in silence as they aimed to maintain a professional demeanor, simultaneously suppressing their emotions.

_ 11:15 AM _

Hux became restless-- Seeing Maranai struggle with herself really took a toll on him. The fact that he couldn’t hold her and relieve her of her emotional suffering was like a dagger through his heart. He ached to comfort her, and in a fleeting moment of his purest instinct, he moved his hand across the bench and placed it over hers. He exhaled deeply in his relief. Realistically, nothing bad would happen, though he truthfully didn’t know what he was expecting.

Maranai’s eyes, glassy with pending tears, shot up to his, slightly worried. “Armitage, what are you do-”

“We only have fifteen minutes remaining. I’m going to make the most of what we have with what little time there is.” She turned her hand around to hold his, smiling meekly as their fingers wove together, connecting them in the last way that they had left. They passed the time conversing, reflecting upon their visit and reliving the wondrous moments they spent together. “Every time I see a small, twinkling light, I’ll think of you. My Maranai,” Hux referred to the small light creatures that had followed her throughout the garden. He hadn’t the slightest idea where he would see a small, twinkling light upon  _ The Finalizer _ , but he was certain he could find something to fill the void.

She chuckled and held a hand over her mouth to hide her blushing. “And whenever I eat noodles, I’ll think of you.” Hux rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly as he remembered she had taught him how to expertly slurp his noodles. Stars, he would miss her so fucking much. It was a common saying throughout the galaxy that time flies when one is having fun, yet, just the fifteen minutes Hux and Maranai spent side by side in the terminal felt like an eternity. A blessed eternity.

“Gate seventy five, incoming vessel from hyperspace. Please prepare to board,” a robotic voice said, echoing its words throughout the terminal over the loudspeaker. Hux snapped to attention, ripping his gaze from Maranai.  _ The Finalizer _ , mighty and proud, would be arrived within seconds. This was it. 

Hux prayed that the name of the ship wouldn’t come over the intercom. He wasn’t prepared for her to know anything more than what she already did. His hands wavered as he gulped, standing to claim his bags. As he stood, however, Maranai rose as well.

“Is this… Yours?” she asked, eyes widening as she pointed to the entrance gate for  _ The Finalizer. _ Fuck. Did she know?

Hux swallowed and stepped back slightly, anxious as to what was going to happen next. “Y-Yes. Yes, it is. I’m terribly sorry,” he replied, shaking his head downwards as he apologized. Completely overjoyed, Maranai jumped up and down, engulfing Hux in the tightest hug he had ever experienced. He sucked in a breath and heaved as the wind got knocked out of him slightly. Utterly confused, he pushed her away from him with the slightest bit of force. “Maranai, what is your problem? Are you-”

“More than okay!” she grabbed both of his hands, squeezing tightly. “We’re on the same ship, Armitage!" she cried, incredulously. " _ The Finalizer,  _ right? Oh, stars, I can’t believe this is happening!”

Hux’s world stopped spinning and everything moved in slow motion. 

His face completely dropped and he roughly yanked himself away from Maranai’s grip. He stood completely still, zoning out as he stared into her face, filled with hurt and confusion. She dropped her arms and took a step towards him, looking as if she had just been slapped across the face. She said his name, but he failed to hear, only seeing her lips move. In his disbelief, he shook his head, a strand of ginger hair falling into his eyes. Tentatively, Maranai reached up to brush it into place, and Hux smacked her hand, causing her to yank it away. She took a few steps back and lost her footing as the ground quaked slightly, signaling the arrival of  _ The Finalizer. _

Hux’s vicious instinct told him to grab his bags and enter the ship, abandoning Maranai on the floor where she lie without a second glance. Another part of him wished to help her up and apologize until he reached his last breath. He simply couldn’t bring himself to do either. He stared at her, still comprehending the situation.

“General Hux,” a stiff voice announced as the boarding doors lifted open with a hiss. “Welcome aboard, sir.” The stormtrooper saluted the General and stood aside the entrance, awaiting Hux’s arrival.

Maranai’s eyes widened ridiculously with terror as she audibly gasped, jerking backwards from the shock. It was him.

Tearing his eyes away from a wide mouthed Maranai, Hux stood straight as a pole, in his element once more. He waved a hand, signaling for the stormtrooper to be dismissed. As he waited for him to leave, Hux reclaimed his bags and stood over Maranai. With fear in her eyes, she cried, tears streaming down her face, though no sound was released from her lips. He extended a hand to her, wordlessly offering to help her onto her feet. She took it, shakily, and was met with a stiff, cold, forceful grip in the place of the warm, inviting, tender touch of the man she cared for— Perhaps even loved.

She averted her eyes in shame and trepidation as she bowed, hands behind her back,  in thanks to the genocidal war General standing over her. He nodded in place of the goodbye that they both deserved, emotional anguish and heartache swimming deep, hiding in his eyes. Maranai’s lip quivered and her chest heaved as her boss turned on his heel and trudged up the ramp of the boarding doors, disappearing into the dark, mysterious cover of the ship.

Maranai’s knees buckled and she fell onto the bench, head in her hands. With no one else around, she hid herself in the corner and sobbed. She pulled Hux’s shirt out of her bag and held onto it tightly, wetting it with her tears as she replayed in her mind what had happened. He looked at her  as if she were nothing— Abandoned her where she stood without a goodbye. Her heart shattered as she cried into the fabric, not caring who saw her.

She looked up to the viewing window of  _ The Finalizer,  _ praying that he would be there. Darkness. Empty. Nothing.

Maranai shoved Hux’s shirt back into her bag and wiped her eyes, swollen and red with her pain. She zipped the bag as she took one last look at the shirt— Her last remaining memory of the gentle, caring, wonderful man she knew. With no shame of her current condition, Maranai made her way, straight faced, up the ramp as she entered the ship, quickly becoming engulfed by the darkness of  _ The Finalizer.  _ Her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDJDKFJSKDSLK see what I mean? It happened here, y'all. On another note, I would LOVE if you checked out my new Kylux fic (if you're in to that sort of thing *wink wonk*)
> 
> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;*) <3
> 
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


	10. Reflection and Hologram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been taking a while to get chapters up recently, I’ve been very busy and will be very busy moving forward. I promise I’m trying my best!
> 
> As this story is coming to a close (just a few more chapters *lots of sad emojis*) I’d like to thank you for reading, and I’m so glad that you all are enjoying it! If you like, feel free to shoot me an email at soprano.tenor14@gmail.com to talk about it.
> 
> Enjoy, dear readers! <3

__With a loud groan, Maranai stepped into her living quarters and closed the door behind her. As she flicked the light switch, it filled the room with a blue tinged light, illuminating the dark grey, minimalistic quarters that she called home. It was more ideal than the room the First Order had provided for her vacation, that’s for certain. She plopped down onto the small sofa in the corner and rest her feet on the coffee table, rubbing her head. She scrunched up her face as a shot of pain went through her head. Another migraine.

Whether or not she liked to admit it, she was struggling to comprehend everything that had just happened. That man. That perfect man she had met. Truthfully, Maranai still didn’t believe it was real. He couldn’t be General Hux. General Hux of the First Order. Impossible! She had, indeed, never met him, but she’d shared the same home, _The Finalizer,_ with him for almost two and a half years now. Of course, he was one of the highest, most respected leaders of the regime, and she was just a secretary, so it made sense to her why they had never crossed paths. Still, it boggled her mind in some fashion.

In her time working for the First Order (and even some time before), Maranai had only heard stories and rumors of the ruthless war General. How he tortured unruly recruits into submission, demanding that they sacrifice their lives for the benefit of the Order. She had seen soldiers, joking aimlessly during lunch hour one day, then sitting, stoic and rigid— Silent the very next. Sometimes they never returned the day after they were called in for a “meeting”. The thought of what he could have done to them sent chills down her spine.

Maranai simply couldn’t imagine Hux committing such wicked deeds. Not her Armitage. He was the complete opposite of all of that. As she reflected on what he had told her, everything began to fall into place. He commanded and trained troops, alright. Stars, had she really been so thick-skulled as to not have realized his true identity? Memories of the previous night and earlier in the morning flooded through her mind, causing a panic.

Had she really almost had sex with the cruelest, most merciless military leader in all of the galaxy? Her boss? Maranai’s heartbeat quickened as she gripped the fabric of the couch, digging her nails in. Hux had mentioned that they were to keep their relationship a secret, or terrible things were to happen. She hadn’t given it much thought before, but now that the puzzle pieces were put together, a fear began to rise from deep within her stomach.

What if Snoke infiltrated his mind and read his memories? He would see that Hux was no longer fully dedicated to the Order, and the Order alone. Just as easily as Snoke could push himself into the General’s mind, he could order Maranai to be executed. Surely there could be no other way it would happen. Hux would never reveal what had happened, knowing the consequences. What if he simply cast her aside and turned her in? Maybe it would be better for everyone if she was dead.

“Stop that. Don’t fucking think that way,” Maranai scolded herself. Her palms began to sweat and she scratched at her knee slightly in an attempt to calm herself down.

At this point, she knew there was absolutely nothing she could do to save her life or their relationship. Despite what she and Hux had discussed, she knew the proper course of action was to simply continue with her duties as if nothing had ever happened. As if the vacation never happened. As if they never met. Attempting to continue conversing with Hux could result in the situation becoming much worse for the both of them.

At the core of it, he was her boss. It would be completely unprofessional, after all. Maranai laid her head against the wall, exasperated and beat down, her mind swimming with possibilities of what would occur in the days to come. Grabbing her bags, she made her way down the small hallway into her bedroom and closed the door.

She unbuttoned her shirt and undid her pants, leaving the now loose garments on as she began unpacking. Her hand jerked away slightly as she opened her bag to find Hux’s shirt. Maranai paused. It was highly doubtful that he would ask for it to be returned to him, and she honestly had no clue as to what she should do to it. With a sigh, she placed it on the bed next to her as she unpacked the rest of her bags.

After throwing her used clothes in the laundry bin, Maranai crashed down onto her bed and rolled onto her back. Home sweet home, she supposed. She hadn’t had the opportunity to visit her family since… Maranai thought on it. Since she began working for the First Order. She missed them terribly, but she had to do what she had to do to survive. Maranai had joined the ranks of the First Order, though completely disagreeing with their entire objective, to free herself of the oppression and pain she had suffered at home.

Where she lived, the only way she was able to make money was through waitressing, and, on the side, prostitution. It was too mentally scarring for her to live under such circumstances, and she figured she would be fine working for the First Order, so long as she avoided all of the war and bloodshed that came with it. She had gotten along just fine thus far, so she considered that a personal victory.

_13:30_

Maranai rolled her eyes and sighed. Military time. She definitely was back and not going anywhere soon. The short time she had been aboard the ship seemed to be hours. With the rest of the day free and nowhere to be, Maranai decided to drown her sorrows and sleep through her emotions. She rolled on her side and reached out her arms, as if to reach for someone to hold close. Heart aching and feeling as if she could break down at any moment, she swallowed deeply as she reached out for Hux’s dress shirt. Carefully, she balled it up and cuddled it, wrapping her arms around it and snuggling her nose into the fabric.

Vanilla and cinnamon. Giving into the overwhelming urge to burst and release her plethora of emotional baggage, Maranai sobbed into the garment, soaking it with salty tears. Her stomach stung and her heart pounded through her chest as she heaved, weeping with abandon for what blissful reality could have been. As she shed her tears, she imagined herself in Hux’s arms once more, held tight and kept warm in his tender embrace.

He would run his thumb along her arm as he tsked and whispered sweet words of consolation to her. His warm breath tickled her ear, his closeness of unimaginable comfort to her tortured soul. She curled up around his shirt, imagining herself wrapped in his strong arms. Maranai envisioned them locked in a tender kiss. A kiss that the pair would never have expected to bring them so much strife merely hours afterwards. What was once blessed memories, kissed with sparks of peace and love were now sour, abandoned reminders of her time spent with him.

In place of reminders of her perfect, intimate moments with the man she had come to love were regretful recollections of inappropriate relations with her ruthless, genocidal, power-thirsty superior. It left a sour taste in her mouth, yet her mind couldn’t help but linger upon the warm, inviting place in her heart that she felt for him.

Unable to shake the feeling from her troubled mind, Maranai cried herself into the comfort of sleep, completely torn between the anger, regret, and love that stirred within her.

**~~~~~~**

Hours later, Maranai woke with a start, prompted by a loud hum and slight chime. Honestly, who could be calling at this time? She’s not even supposed to be back on duty, and she swore to the Maker that she’d murder her supervisor if he asked her to come in to work later that night. At the moment, sorting through Hux’s documents is was the last thing she wanted to do, if she could avoid it.

With her headache subsided, Maranai rolled out of bed, pulling on Hux’s shirt as she headed towards the kitchen, where her regulation First Order hologram tablet resided. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, then toyed with the sleeves of the shirt as she made her way to the small device on the counter.

_18:15_

Stars, she had slept for a long time. She shrugged it off. If a five hour nap was what she needed to get her through this mental break down, then so be it. Aimlessly, she clicked the “approve call” button flashing on the screen and poured herself a glass of water. Knowing a hologram would soon arrive across the room, she quickly traveled to the living room and sat on the couch, composing herself before the caller’s form appeared before her.

As she waited for the call to go through, she took a sip of water, then quickly downed the full cup. Her throat was burning from crying, and her nose was slightly plugged. Maranai made a mental note to drink more cold water, put on a face mask, and take a hot shower after the call from whomever it was. Fuck it. Self care was the least that she deserved, she might as well go all out.

A small, circling loading symbol hovered in the air as the video began to come through. Unsure of whether or not it was a casual call or a more professional inquiry, Maranai buttoned her shirt and threw a blanket over her legs. With a flicker of light and a loud hum, the image of her caller made an appearance. Maranai dropped her empty glass on the floor, shattering it into who knows how many pieces. She practically screamed, shocked by the face that stood before her.

A life sized hologram of General Hux appeared in her living room, looking terribly disheveled. His shirt was messily undone, belt off, shoes untied, and ginger hair mussed. His chiseled face was puffy and swollen, glistening with remnants of what Maranai assumed were tears. He did not speak. He simply stared at her in disbelief, quivering his lip. Maranai returned the stare, frozen in shock, her mouth agape. He looked awful. Eyes sunken in, purple bags hanging beneath them. The redness accentuated the green of his irises, giving them an eerie, inhuman glow. This was not the gentle, loving man she knew, nor was it the malicious war General. She had never seen him like this before, and Maranai found herself petrified. She had no idea what to do or say.

Treading carefully, she stood in an effort to show respect to her superior. “General Hux. How may I-“

“Maranai,” he interrupted, hands shaking at his sides. He looked her over, his eyes seeming to desperately grasp at every inch of what he could see. He smiled weakly, yet with an unbelievable amount of genuine happiness as he held back tears. “You’re wearing my shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


	11. Escaped Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here, but a lot of good stuff goes down. It’s all coming down to the line, and I’m not ready to say goodbye to this story! Don’t fret, there’s still a few more chapters coming :)

Time seemed to slow to a halt as the pair stared into the flickering, almost ghostly holograms of the other. Hux timidly ran his eyes over Maranai, his lip quivering as he took in her form. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as his eyes moved along every inch of her body, desperately drinking in her image. The General found himself more overwhelmed than he expected at seeing just her hologram in his presence. A neurotic shudder escaped his body and he sucked in a breath. He hadn’t the faintest idea of what to say, or what he even _could_ say. All he knew was that he needed to be with her, needed to have her beside him.

Truthfully, he didn’t know how _she_ would react either. By all means, she had every right to hate him, despise him, to never want to speak to him again. The heartache he saw swimming in her eyes only affirmed his fears, that he had caused her strife and pain-- The cause of all that he had promised to protect her from. He left her without word, stranded where they had once held hands, intertwined as one. Even worse, he broke his promise of bidding her a last goodbye from the viewing window. They had discussed it multiple times, and the thought of it served as a consolation for them both. Consolation that their last goodbye would be able to last beyond their many physical boundaries. He had wrecked it, letting his own apprehension and panic get in the way of his commitment to her.

Hux knew she hadn’t seen him, hidden behind the deeply tinted windows of the viewing area. He kicked himself as he remembered her face, contorted in agony as she cried out for her Armitage. It would have been easy for him to simply reach out to the keypad by the small window and decrease the tint, allowing himself to be seen. It likely would have saved Maranai so much worry, so much hurt. Hux balled his fists as he felt a singeing burn throughout his body in response to his heartless actions.

Over the past six hours, Hux had convinced himself that the only pain he was deserving of was the unbearable heartbreak that losing Maranai would provide. Part of him wished that she would leave him, abandon him in this fragile state, as he had done to her. Leave him to rot, withering away in his sorrow and fear. Yet, another part of him craved her, couldn’t bear to go without her in his life. His conflicted mind stung with a headache, pulsing painfully as he turned over the possibilities for the future within his tortured psyche.

Maranai gazed over his body, weak and beaten down. Six hours earlier, he had been in such pristine condition. She recalled how his youthful skin glistened and emanated a beautiful glow beneath the soft luminance of the garden lights. His signature fiery locks, soft and styled, contrasted his piercing green eyes, full and bright with love and hope. In absolute terror and awe, she gaped at the man before her-- A man she never imagined Armitage was capable of being. Grey tinged skin and unearthly, sunken cheekbones framed his face, swollen and drooping. His eyes, pained and desperate, seemed to beg for release from their prison, the remaining human within him emerging through the windows to his soul. Maranai’s mind began to spin with scenarios of what he had gone through since their separation.

She inhaled sharply as she felt a twinge of alarm arise within her. This man, this murderer, at his core was unpredictable. Unknowing how she should act, Maranai stood, hands behind her back, and feet together as she bowed her head slightly, waiting for his command. In the back of her mind, she thought it best not to respond to his previous comment regarding his shirt. In her silence, Maranai reflected, beginning to feel a knot of rage in the pit of her stomach. Small, yes, but present. However, she couldn’t bring herself to act upon it. Whether or not the rage was out of fear or heartache, she swallowed her trepidations and reduced herself to a submissive recruit of the First Order, as she was told she was meant to be.

“Maranai,” he addressed. She flinched. Hux gasped as he realized what he had done. Regretfully, he paused. “Please, don’t bow. Relax. I won’t hurt you.” He brought a hand to his face and wiped his cheeks and mouth, clearing his face of most of the wetness that lingered there from his hours of uninterrupted weeping. It absolutely wrecked him to witness the distress he had induced in her. He longed to repair this, to cease the pain nagging the both of them. The only way he knew how was almost unthinkable, and it was tearing him apart. Hux could only offer his company, and he prayed that it would be enough for her.

Maranai tentatively stood up and leaned back slightly as his hologram took a step closer. Hux stopped in his tracks and rubbed his feeble hands together, as if to ground himself. “Maranai, I know we don’t have much time. What I did was what I had to do, but it was foolish nonetheless.” He waited, shaking his head. No answer. “You don’t deserve that. If I transmit you directions to my private quarters, I pray that you will be willing to forgive me and give me a chance to set this right,” he said, voice hoarse and cracking. Eyes wide in anticipation, he locked eyes with her and whimpered softly in distress as her gaze fearfully darted away.

“Maranai, please,” he pleaded desperately, stumbling over his words as he neglected holding back his tears. “I need you.”

She held her breath, heart pounding in her ears. Her eyes moved from the cold, dark floor as she softened her gaze to meet his frantic one. Hux choked out a cry, eyebrows knit and tears streaming down his face. Quickly and fleetingly, she nodded in confirmation, remaining hesitant to speak. With a small smile and a brisk exhale of relief, Hux held his hand over his chest, glistening with sweat, panting. He winced slightly, as if in physical pain, and Maranai reacted with a gasp. In response, he put a hand out. “Don’t worry about me just now. Please, just meet me here as quickly as possible.” Hux sat on his own couch and nodded shakily as he hung up the call, his image flickering slightly before he vanished before her.

Taking a moment to breathe and process, Maranai tied her hair back and made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a fresh glass of water. Once she re claimed her composure (somewhat), she changed into a pair of casual grey slacks, a white button down, and black heels before carefully hanging Hux’s shirt on the coat rack next to the door. With a final look at the garment and a deep breath, Maranai locked her door and exited her room, following Hux’s directions. Whether or not she was prepared to face him, there was no way around it. Attempting to avoid any suspicious glares from passersby, Maranai hastened her pace as she made her way across the ship to Hux’s private quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


	12. Reunited with Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings, everyone. Thanks for reading, y'all are ACTUALLY the best. That is all. :*)
> 
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com

Maranai couldn’t help but gawk at the architecture of the crisp, lavish northern wing of the housing section of _The_ _Finalizer._ By following Hux’s directions, she found herself walking to what seemed like the completely opposite side of the ship, two levels elevated from her own quarters. As opposed to claustrophobic hallways lined with the occasional flickering lamp that was found in her neck of the woods, she was met with wider-spread, lighter steel covered walls and plentiful light sources lining either side of the hallway. Linear, futuristic patterns adorned the walls and Maranai followed their alignments with excited eyes.

Reaching the end of the seemingly endless hallway, Maranai paused, glancing at her holo-watch to recoordinate herself and pull up the route that Hux had left her. She exhaled deeply as she waited for it to load. She’d been walking for at least fifteen minutes, almost constantly dodging suspicious glares of stormtroopers and higher ups. It shouldn’t be much longer before she reached his quarters, or so she hoped. The blue tinged hologram flickered to life, hovering slightly above the face of the watch.

“Oh, thank the Maker,” Maranai sighed under her breath, seeing it was down the hallway to her left, then a hard right. As she started down the final stretch of her travel, she couldn’t tell if her heart was racing with excitement for seeing her lover, or with anxiety and fear. Fear for something she couldn’t quite place, but it was undoubtedly at the forefront of her troubled mind.

Rounding the final corner, Maranai was met with a wide door with a control panel mounted on the wall next to it. It was similar enough to the one that resided outside of her quarters-- Except this one was much larger, cleaner, and crafted with the newest technology. This was opposed to, of course, the technology near her quarters that could easily be compared to that commonly found on Tatooine. With a deep breath, Maranai cautiously approached the door and tapped the holopad with a shaking hand. Suddenly, a red light flashed and she jerked her body, covering her face as she crouched to the floor.

The large door slid open with a whoosh, and Maranai realized that she had merely been scanned, not shot at by a blaster. Damn. Her anxiety and paranoia was creeping into her mind once more, panicking her over the most unnecessary things. Had  _ he _ let her in? She glanced into the entrance hallway, not seeing the General, nor sensing his presence. Thinking best not to question it at this point, Maranai took trepid steps inside and jumped slightly as the door closed and sealed behind her.

A eerie silence filled the room, and Maranai shivered as she found herself surrounded by a chilly air. She paused, holding her breath as to not disturb the noiseless abode. Making her way down the short entrance hallway, Maranai was met with a rather large den, housing a coffee table, a television, and leathery black couch with matching loveseats. They looked fresh, likely from lack of use, she assumed. The whole design scheme of the quarters was elegant, yet minimalistic in nature. This included the kitchen, equipped with the bare minimum supplies and merely a table and chairs, no decor. The lights were rather dim, matching the dark, ominous look of the room, and it sent a chill down Maranai’s spine. She had figured that Hux would be in the den, or in the kitchen at least, considering he didn’t open the door. Maranai ran her eyes across the room one last time, searching for where he might be. Nothing.

Clenching the muscles in her stomach, Maranai attempted to ignore the heavy pit that resided there. She swallowed thickly and wet her lips before speaking, her voice shaking. “G-General Hux?” she called, holding her breath in suspense and clenching her teeth to hide her quivering lip.

“Maranai? Is that you?” a voice called, pitch raised and tone hoarse.

“Yes, sir,” Maranai replied, voice cracking as she lowered her volume in fearful anticipation. Nearly stumbling out of the door, Hux stood at the end of another hallway, adjacent to the den. He was slightly hunched over with his figure shadowed and shaking. Through the dark, she could see his green eyes, seemingly glowing like lanterns. He brought both hands to the side of his head and ran them through his hair in disbelief, lips parted in awe. Maranai stood, stiff as a board with her hands at her sides, her best attempt to mask her shock. The hologram from earlier didn’t do him any justice. He still appeared tortured and beaten down, yet his handsome features were still clearly visible beneath the rugged torment.

“Stars,” Hux called, breathlessly. Practically bounding across the room, he stumbled towards Maranai and engulfed her in an inescapable embrace. He wrapped one arm around her back and held her shoulder, nearly bruising her in his desperate grip, and held her head to his chest with the other. Weakly, he hunched over, rested his head atop hers, and cried tears of anguish, stroking her hair and pulling her closer still.

_ Fuck it _ , Maranai thought. She placed her arms around his torso and returned the embrace, sobbing into his chest. Hux’s knees buckled and the pair sunk to the floor, clinging close together as they sat on their knees. There they remained, caught in a wordless conversation of cries, sobs, and incomprehendable murmurs of apologies. Maranai knew that they would have to eventually break away, but this was what he needed. To be loved, to feel comfort. They stayed, unwaveringly locked in their embrace until, reluctantly, Hux broke away, lowering his head in shame. He held his head in his hands as his wrenching sobs morphed into quiet mewls of remorse and despair.

Maranai sat back on her heels, her hand remaining on Hux’s shoulder as he hunched over. She parted her lips to speak, but was promptly interrupted. “No,” Hux blurted out, reaching up to grab her arm, hand quaking. “Armitage. Call me Armitage.” As he bumbled through his words, a door opened within Maranai’s mind, broken down by the impact of what he said. She nearly saw stars as she began to comprehend the trust he had put in her. She was perhaps the  _ only _ person he truly confided in. Maranai held the sides of his face tenderly and placed her forehead against his. Every doubt she had of his loyalty, his reliability, and his safety had vanished. Through the simple words, “Call me Armitage,” Maranai put her full trust into this man, knowing that he was the man she would fall in love with. There were no more doubts in her mind.

“Armitage.”

He lifted his head slowly and truly made eye contact with Maranai for the first time since leaving her at the terminal. Hux’s mind became numb as the memories began to sting. He recalled her, sobbing on the ground as he watched coldly from the viewing window. Walking through the dark hallways, clenching his fists and pursing his lips as he made his way to his quarters, alone. Shattering the mirror in his bathroom, shards of glass crashing down onto the sink and floor, some slicing his pale skin. His bleeding arms, shaking as his tears mingled with blood, spiraling down the shower drain as he slammed his hands against the wall, heart wrenching as he cried out and screamed, utterly distraught. Torn apart from fear of losing the one he loved and the consequences that would result from his wavering allegiance to the Order, Hux was a broken man. It all flashed through his mind, eventually becoming cloudy as he found himself lost in Maranai’s eyes, breathlessly consumed by his revelation.

As he lost himself within her entrancing gaze, that all vanished. He saw them, together. The only way he wanted to be. Hux panted as his hair fell into his eyes. Maranai, concerned at his silence, slowly reached to brush his hair back. Before her hand could even leave his shoulder, Hux grabbed her face and crashed his lips against hers, pulling Maranai into a desperately passionate kiss.

Maranai’s hands hung at her sides as Hux supported her back. Dumbfounded, she remained still as Hux’s lips claimed hers. He sobbed as he held her closer, and Maranai brought a hand into his hair as she moved her lips slowly with his, savoring his presence and taste. He tilted his head to the right and surged forward with the kiss, keeping it slow and gentle, brimming with love. She laced her fingers through his hair as she brought another hand to his chest, parting his unbuttoned shirt. She gently rubbed the skin there as Hux broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers, holding the sides of her head tenderly.

“I…” Maranai began. “I really don’t know what to say.” She shook her head slightly and a tear rolled down her face. Hux ran his thumb along her cheek, catching the drop, and rubbed it away lightly.

“You don’t have to talk, love. Please, listen.”

Maranai sniffled and nodded in affirmation. Holding her arms to help her up, Hux shakily rose and led her down the hallway to his bedroom. The pair settled down on a loveseat facing a small window and sat quietly, tension building. Maranai glanced to her right to see Hux staring forward, lip quivering as he clenched his fist at his side. She placed her hand over his, and he opened it, lacing their fingers together. Hux sniffed and shifted his position to face her.

“I’m being ripped apart.” He squeezed her hand. “Maranai, we’ve only just met yesterday. But... The things you have done for me. Stars, the things you have made me realize.” Hux paused, features darkening as he pondered what to say next. “I was brought up without love. Without care. I lived without it, thinking I didn’t need it.  _ Believing _ it wasn’t real. That it was for the weak.” He swallowed thickly as he lifted his gaze to meet hers. “Until yesterday. I know you probably cannot even  _ begin _ to fathom what I’m describing to you. Forgive me if I sound too forward. Ridiculous, even. I-” Hux choked on a sob and lowered his head, almost shamefully. He gritted his teeth and held his chest as he struggled to get the words out. “I love you. I love you, Maranai. I don’t care when, how, or why. All I know is that  _ I love you _ .”

Silence.

“Now, please listen to me,” he said hastening his pace. “I give you full reign to walk out of this room and never return, never look me in the eye again. If that will make you happy. I just… I’ve gone my whole life believing that power was my purpose. To rule the galaxies as Emperor. I was willing to destroy families, planets, entire populations, and  _ myself _ to achieve it. With every recruit I trained, every command I gave, I was becoming less human. You.  _ You _ saved me. Salvaged my humanity and showed me how to break from my corrupt mind. You gave me true purpose. Now I see, I see the inhumane person I was, and I- I  _ can’t  _ go back!”

He hunched over holding his head in his hands as he weeped, crying out in pain. Maranai wrapped her arms around him and held him to her breast consolingly. Tears streamed down her face as she contemplated further action. She shushed him comfortingly and gently rocked him as he nearly screamed. They remained locked in embrace until his cries began to lull into faint whimpers. Maranai brushed his hair away from his face and Hux sat up. He rubbed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as she took his hand.

“What do you want to do, Armitage?”

He inhaled deeply and coughed, having run out of tears to shed. “I want to leave this behind. Abandon the Order. Live in peace, with you, somewhere safe. I want to give you the best life you could possibly have. But... I can’t. I’m sorry.” Hux wretched, making himself sick as he imagined their life together. A life that he couldn’t provide them.

“Maybe you can’t do that right now. I wouldn’t expect you to. We have each other, here. Now.” She squeezed his hand. “ _ The Finalizer _ may not be the best place in the galaxy. But if it means we’re together, then it  _ feels _ like the best place in the galaxy. I want to be with you. I want everything that you said. But all of that just isn’t manageable right now. But one day.” Maranai rose to her knees and kissed the final tear remaining on Hux’s cheek. “For now, though… What do we have to do to make this work?”

“We need to keep this a secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hux and Domhnall Gleeson so much it's not even funny!
> 
> If you haven't already, check out my Kylux smut fic (if you're into that haha). I'm adding more to that VERY soon, so please stay tuned! *wink wonk*
> 
> Comments and kudos cure my depression. ;) <3


	13. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this has taken so long to come out! School and theatre have been so crazy, I just haven’t had time to write. Things are winding down now, so I’ll be able to add more, thankfully. 
> 
> Just a warning, there’s some non consensual touching in this chapter, but it’s very fleeting. If this offends or triggers anyone, I’m very sorry.
> 
> Please enjoy, dear readers!

“I’ve missed you, dearest,” Hux sighed dreamily as he snuggled his face into Maranai’s hair. Maranai, the little spoon, wiggled slightly with a content sigh and turned to look over her shoulder. As she faced him, she was met with a light, slow kiss on the cheek. Hux wrapped his arms comfortingly around her torso and brought her closer, utterly engulfed in the unbelievable bliss of the moment. He lovingly kissed over her cheek and along her jawline, smiling into it as he heard her small giggles.

“I’ve missed you too.” Maranai blushed and glanced at the clock on the bedside table as Hux rubbed her torso and moved to gently kiss the back of her neck. “This is like a dream,” She held her small hands over his larger ones as he trailed his arms along her stomach. “But it’s been hours… I have to go.”

Hux stopped, confused. “You don’t want to spend the night?” He asked, running his fingers across her forearm.

“No, no, I do! Just… We have work in the morning, and wouldn’t it look odd with a mere secretary and the commanding General exiting these quarters… _Together_?”

He sat up, sighing with disappointment and rubbing his eyes as he remembered his dread for returning to duty. “You’re right. Our secret.” Maranai sat up on her knees behind him and wrapped her arms over Hux’s shoulder, resting her head against his. “Will you be back tomorrow?” He turned his head to acknowledge her, holding his breath as he awaited her answer.

“Not tomorrow, I’ll be too busy and tired with everything going on. We can meet at the end of the week. No work the next day, so I can stay the night. And we can call every night between now and then, okay?” She kissed Hux’s temple and he turned to face her. Maranai knew that this was going to be rough for him, so she took it upon herself to be as reassuring and accommodating as possible to help him through it.

“That sounds perfect.” Hux cupped the side of her face and leaned in for a kiss. Maranai reciprocated, deepening it passionately while keeping a slow, thoughtful pace. They remained for a short while, enjoying the feel and taste of each other as their lips danced, burning with passion. Letting go, Hux gently held her forehead to his, nuzzling their noses slightly. “Stars… I know it won’t be long… But I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, love. If you need me, I’m only a call away.” Maranai kissed his cheek and the pair got up to gather her things. Hux helped her shrug on her coat and fix her hat as she pulled on her boots and buttoned up the highest buttons on her shirt.

“Are you certain you don’t want me to walk you home?” Hux asked warily, placing his hand on the small of her back as they neared the door. He knew she should be fine, but he had a sense of disturbance lingering in the back of his mind.

“I’ll be fine, I promise. You worry too much, Armitage,” Maranai replied, turning to face him. He held her tenderly by the hips and she wrapped her arms around his torso as she was engulfed in his loving embrace. She rested her head against his chest and pulled him close.

“Get home safely. Please message me when you get there.”

“I will, I promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maranai reached up and gave him one last kiss before raising her hand to open the door. Hux watched with a bittersweet smile as she walked away, the doors closing behind her with a swoosh.

**~~~~~~**

Maranai made her way down the hallway outside of Hux’s quarters, her head dizzy with glee. Truthfully, she never anticipated that she could ever feel as happy as she was. She finally felt like she belonged, like she was in the right place. Like she deserved to be there, to feel the way that she did. In her delight, she hadn’t noticed the eerie echoes and unsettling silence of the dimmed hallways. She made her way through the main hallway of the grand quarters, still feeling a sense of being out of place. Her boots clacked slightly, and a deep, heavy sound reverberated off the walls.

Not wanting to bother the recruits working late on the main bridge, Maranai took a detour, the pathway slightly beside the central hallway. As she neared the end of the grand quarters hallway, Maranai turned the corner and nearly fell over. Tall and ominous, the girl had come face to face with Commander Kylo Ren, nearly running into him. She let out a small yelp as she jumped back.

“Oh, please excuse me, Commander Ren,” Maranai apologized. She placed her fist against her heart and bowed her head to the Knight. Trying her best to hide the fear in her eyes, she kept her gaze on the floor.  
“Why are you here?” he retorted, his deep voice distorted by the mask. A chill was sent down her spine as he stood tall, looming over her ominously.

Fuck. Maranai darted her eyes to and fro, attempting to come up with a lie. In her panic, she set her eyes on the visor of his mask. A mistake. She quickly became paralyzed in fear, stammering over her words. “I-I… I was j-just checking for…”

“Don’t play games with me, girl. You don’t belong in these hallways, especially at this hour,” Kylo scolded, slowly backing her into the wall. Maranai attempted to look for help, trying to see past his large physique, but to no avail. She stuttered in fear and placed her hands behind her on the wall, bracing herself for whatever was coming.

“I w-was just checking for,” Maranai whimpered and cried out slightly as Kylo came closer, raising a gloved hand to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. She sank lower on her knees, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to get away from his touch. As she struggled, he grabbed her arms and held them above her head, flush against the wall.

“Don’t make a sound.” He let go and held her against the wall using the Force. Maranai’s eyes widened as she felt her feet dangling off the ground and felt the otherworldly push of the Force on her body. She squirmed, struggling against the impenetrable grasp, and clenched her jaw to keep from crying. Kylo clenched his fist, placing more strength against her, crushing her against the wall.

Maranai screamed in pain and threw her arms out in an attempt to stop him. In response, Kylo lashed out and threw his hand around her neck, choking her. “As much of a disobedient one you are, there’s something about you that I’m fond of.” Though acting violent and rough, his voice was calm and cool. It sent a shudder through Maranai. “Defiant, strong-willed, mysterious. I should report you and have you punished. Rather, I could use you, in another way. I could teach you how to use those traits of yours properly,” he continued, running a gloved finger achingly slow over her lips.

Tears escaped her eyes as Maranai wretched for breath. Her hands helplessly clawed at Ren’s chest, weakly scratching the fabric there. “You have gall. I’d wager even some spunk,” he cooed chillingly as he released her neck. Maranai gasped and gulped air as her body relaxed slightly.

“What do you say I escort you to my own quarters now?” Kylo suggested, skirting a hand along the curve of her hip. She bucked in fear and kicked her legs. The Knight scoffed. “Let me reiterate… It was less of a question and more of a demand, girl. Now, will you come willingly, or will I have to force you?” He grit his teeth behind his mask and trailed his hand lower, skirting his fingers over her crotch.

Maranai cried out and raised her chin in an effort to appear stronger than she felt. She wanted nothing more than to scream for help, for Hux to come to her rescue, but she knew she couldn’t. For fear of death or worse, she remained silent, suffering. She knew that wetness was pooling between her legs, and could feel Ren penetrating her mind. He knew it too. He moved closer to her as she turned her head away. The cold metal of his helmet brushed against her ear and she whimpered as he spoke. “Your body betrays you, little one,” Kylo remarked, smiling. “Make your choice.” He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and Maranai felt sick.

“Commander, stand down,” a voice called rigidly. She tensed all of the muscles in her body and fell to the floor with a scream as Kylo swiftly released her. Maranai picked herself up, the wind knocked out of her. She flattened her back against the opposite wall as Hux came rushing angrily around the corner. A shot of relief went through her body as he approached, fire in his eyes.

“General Hux. I found this filth stalking the halls of our quarters. She’s bound to be causing trouble. I was planning to report her so she would receive proper punishment,” Kylo stated dryly, scowling at Maranai as he spoke. Hux pointed an authoritative finger to Maranai, indicating that she come closer. He was irate, infuriated, and in a fit of absolute rage. How he managed to keep his professional demeanor was beyond Maranai.

“Yes, I am quite aware, Commander. I’m not the only one with two eyes, ears, and feet. I’ve been following her as well. This area, after all, is not under your jurisdiction. I’m sure if I were to report this encounter to Leader Snoke that he would be more than obliged to punish you as well,” Hux said, raising an eyebrow.

“Nobody needs to know,” Ren said, acknowledging Hux bitterly.

“Splendid.”

With a swoosh of his cape, Kylo turned and sped down the hallway without another word.

Hux glanced at Maranai and pounced on top of her, shoving her against the wall. “He’s still watching, struggle against me,” he panted as he pinned her arms at her sides. Maranai pretended to struggle, holding back as he wasn’t restraining her with much force. She tried her best to seem in pain, fighting for release. As they acted together, Hux would dart his eyes in Kylo’s direction to see when he would leave.

Eventually, Ren rounded the corner and Hux wrapped an arm around Maranai, whisking her down the opposite hallway. “I’m taking you back to my quarters,” he whispered intensely as they nearly ran together. “He knew I’d let you go, he’s planning to wait for you. I’ll hail a travel pod once we get there that will take you home safely.”  
Maranai was in shock. She couldn’t speak. She stayed quiet, trying her best to keep up as Hux’s longer strides forced her to run. As they approached his door, he raised a trembling hand and quickly ushered her inside. Immediately after the door closed, he engulfed her in a crushing hug and she sobbed, crying out as she recalled what had happened.

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re safe. You’re safe with me.” He held her to his chest and stroked her hair lovingly as she cried. Maranai squeezed him tighter as he continued to whisper in her ear. Hux comforted her as she sucked in desperate breaths, shaking. “I promise you I won’t let him do anything like that again. I’ll meet with him tomorrow and I’ll be sure it never happens. Trust me, I’ll take care of it, you don’t need to worry about a thing.”

Hux picked her up and cradled her into his chest lovingly as her sobs turned into quiet mewls of sorrow. “You’re safe, don’t worry. I’m right here,” he said quietly as he rocked her. “I love you so much, Maranai. I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Hux kissed the top of her head and sat quietly in a comforting silence as she began to come down from her panic, her breathing returning to normal.

“I love you too,” Maranai said, sniffling.

“I promise you, I’ll get him taken care of. We’ll put together a visiting system. There will be no way anyone will know about anything we’re doing. Just us.” Hux cupped his hand around her face and wiped away the remaining tear on her face.

“I trust you, Armitage.” She placed her hand over his and squeezed. Hux placed a gentle kiss upon her lips and held her close as they waited for the travel pod to arrive. “This isn’t going to be easy.”

“I know, love. That doesn’t mean we can’t handle it,” Hux replied. The door buzzed and the pair looked to the door. Hux saw the concern spinning in Maranai’s eyes and began to reassure her as he helped her off the floor. “The pod will take you straight to your quarters, no stops. It will be over before you know it.”

“But what about-”

“Even if he is there waiting for you, the pod will drop you off within the door. He won’t get in.”

“Positive?”

“I’m sure of it, darling. Don’t think about it. Think about the end of this week. Or the next time we call. Or our next vacation. It’ll be here in no time.” Hux smiled as he opened the door to reveal the pod, waiting. He escorted her by the hand and helped her up the stairs of the pod. Tentatively, she laid down, placing her head in the indicated area. She darted her eyes around the pod and Hux squeezed her hand. “It’ll be a quick ride. I’ll see you very soon, my love,” Hux said, leaning down and placing a final kiss on her lips. The glass door of the pod closed as he stepped back.

 _I love you_ , Maranai said, the glass muffling her voice. With that, the pod revved up and whisked her down the hallway. Hux’s form became smaller and smaller as she grew further away. Somewhat content, Maranai closed her eyes and tried her best to enjoy the ride.

“I love you too,” Hux said quietly as the pod sped away. He stood and watched as she made her way to the end of the hallway and rounded the corner, causing her form to disappear. With that, Hux turned and reentered his quarters, alone. With a content sigh, Hux laid down on his bed and relinquished himself to sleep, imagining the one he loved resting peacefully within his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> ~ Kendall  
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com


End file.
